The Dragon Has Three Heads
by DragonsKing83
Summary: The impending visit of King Robert forces Ned to reveal to Jon and Catelyn the truth he has kept hidden these past fourteen years. Jon's deep violet eyes mark him as the son of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. He sends him to squire with Howland Reed but greenseeing isn't the only secret hidden at Greywater Watch and across the sea Dany refuses to accept her brother's wishes.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon has Three Heads**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ This idea has been running around for me and wouldn't stop until I wrote it out. This will be a rather fast paced story as things unfold. Also, it is a strictly Jon/Dany fic.

 **Chapter One**

Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell was worried. His lady wife Catelyn had just brought him word that his foster-father Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale and Hand of the King, was dead. Not only that, but King Robert Baratheon was on his way to Winterfell. along with the entire court. No doubt it was to ask that he assume the position of Hand on the Small Council. Although the idea of him being in that viper's pit in Kings Landing disturbed him, that was not what truly had him worried. No, he was worried for an entirely different reason; one which very few people knew. It all centered around his so-called bastard son Jon Snow.

Though it pained him greatly, Ned was going to have to tell the boy the truth; Catelyn as well, as she deserved to know. He had known he would be unable to keep the secret indefinitely. He prayed the boy would understand for he truly loved him as if he were his own son. He would not allow him to go to the Wall before he had even truly lived. He would have to go to Howland Reed's with the others. It would only take one look at his deep violet eyes for Robert to realize whose son he was. Catelyn interrupted his musings.

"Ned, what is the matter. I realize this news is unfortunate, but something else is troubling you, I can tell," she said.

"Cat, meet me in my solar, I have much to discuss with you," he told her.

She could sense the absolute seriousness in his tone and realized something else entirely was going on. She wanted to demand answers in that moment, but realized Ned would not be forced.

"As you will husband, I shall see you there directly," she said.

With that she walked off and Ned braced himself to reveal his darkest secrets to two of the people he loved the most. After leaving the godswood he located Jon sparring in the practice yard sparring with Robb. After beckoning him to follow they set off for his solar. He regretted that what he would tell the boy would turn his world upside down, but there was no other way. They entered his solar and he saw Catelyn get that look on her face she always did in Jon's presence. Seeing the look on his own face however she held her tongue. He steeled his resolve as he collected some of the documents he had in his possesion relating to Jon.

"Jon, Catelyn, what I am about to reveal to you cannot be shared with anyone else. It is of the utmost importance. If the wrong people found out it could mean all our heads on spikes. I would have your words," he told them.

Jon promised, "You have my word Lord Stark."

"And mine as well husband," said Catelyn.

Ned began, "alright, first off you must understand that I had always had my suspicions about what truly happend to my sister. I knew Lyanna had no desire to wed Robert Baratheon. She was always so fierce and strong. She knew all about Robert, and would not subject herself to that kind of married life. I should have tried to force my father to break their betrothal, but was too blinded by my friendship with Robert. I should have looked out for my little sister's interests first and foremost. But, I didn't and I hold no ill-will to her for thinking to save herself."

"Lyanna was not kidnapped. She went with Prince Rhaegar willingly. She was married before the heart tree here in Winterfell, and again in the sept on Dragonstone in the presence of some members of the Kingsguard and Queen Rhaella. Pricess Elia was aware of this and had them go to the Tower of Joy in the Red Mountains of Dorne to hide. She had been told she would die if she were to have another child. As he wanted a third child and she couldn't give him one, she gave them her blessing. Their marriage was political and they were friends, but nothing more."

"Ned, what does this have to do with anything?" Catelyn asked, although she had a sneaking suspision looking at the violet eyes of her husband's supposed bastard.

"You'll understand in a moment," he promised.

"When the rebellion was all but over and I went to find my sister in Dorne, certain events occurred that I lied about. I found the tower guarded by Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent, and the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower. Varys the eunuch had sent word to them for them to allow me entrance. There was no fight to the death. I found my sister inside the tower. She was weak from blood loss, but she was not dying."

"What?" both Jon and Catelyn exclaimed.

"She was recovering from childbirth. She had bore a son to Prince Rhaegar several weeks previously. He had curly black hair and violet eyes," he explained.

"Me," Jon said.

"Was it me?" he asked.

"Yes, Jon. You are my sister's child from her husband Prince Rhaegar. You have to understand Jon, Catelyn; the sack of Kings Landing had already occurred. I saw the man I once considered my best friend smile down at the corpses that Tywin Lannister presented to Robert as he called them 'dragonspawn'. He would have killed you Jon in a heart beat. Robert did not know it, but the reason the finest of the Targaryen Kingsguard was at that tower was because they were protecting their king. When word was sent by them of your birth to Dragonstone, your grandmother Queen Rhaella had you immediately proclaimed king."

Ned handed Catelyn and Jon some parchment bearing the seal of House Targaryen. They saw right their in writing the proclamation by Queen Rhaella of King Jaehaerys III Targaryen, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and of the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. He could see both of their heads were spinning and he hadn't even told them the whole truth yet.

"Lyanna refused to let Robert have her, and after seeing the true side of him I could hardly blame her. Howland Reed of Greywater Watch offered to hide all of them with him in the Neck. No one would find them there he had promised." Ned told them.

"Then why didn't I grow up there? If this is all real, why did my mother send me to you?" Jon asked.

"I'll answer that in a moment," Ned told him.

"The was another child already in the tower when I got there," he said.

"Who?" asked Catelyn.

"It was your sister Jon, the Princess Rhaenys," Ned said.

"How, I thought she was killed by Ser Amory Lorch?" Jon asked with hope beginning to bloom in his chest. He didn't care that he was apparently a king and had been all of his life. He only cared that even if Robb and the others weren't his real brothers and sisters, (although they always would be to him) he did have a true sibling out there in the world.

"She was saved by Varys. He searched for and found a replacement that looked similar enough to the princess the moment he heard Rhaegar had fallen. That was the child the Tywin Lannister's beast killed. He was unable to find a babe to replace baby Aegon as the Mad King was keeping him around him and guarded constantly as a hostage. Aerys didn't care what happend to Rhaenys. She was swapped and sent to the Tower of Joy to be protected by the loyal Kingsguard."

"Jon, your safety was of paramount importance to all of them. All of their hopes rested on you. Lyanna and I however were more concerned with you having a happy and normal childhood. You would never have that hidden away with them and from the rest of the world. Also, should they ever be discovered, you would be immediately killed. We decided that for your own happiness and safety, I would claim you as mine own bastard son. You look enough like your mother that noone from here ever noticed. I allowed the rumour to circulate, that based on your eyes, Ashara Dayne was your mother. Please understand Jon, that your mother and I only wanted you to be safe and happy." He implored Jon to understand before looking his wife in the eye.

"I know I have hurt you with this lie Cat, but when I first came back I had only truly known you for barely the week we spent together before I left for the war. Of course, I soon realized that I could trust you completely, but I if we were ever discovered I couldn't risk that you or our children would come to harm. If you didn't know, no one could harm you. I couldn't risk our family Cat," he told her sincerely.

Catelyn was silent for a moment as was Jon. Both were lost in their own thoughts and feeling somewhat betrayed. But looking into Ned's eyes beseeching them to understand, they both let themselves truly think about the situation he had found himself in through no fault of his own.

After a while Catelyn replied, "I understand my lord. I don't like that I was lied to, but I understand."

She shifted in her seat and looked at her husband's nephew. She felt so much guilt for how she had treated him. She could have...should have, she told herself; treated him so much better. Shame welled within her as she determined then and there to do what she could to make up for her actions.

"Jon," she said, calling him by his name for one of the first times in years.

"I need to apologize to you. I never should have treated you as I have. I did try, so hard sometimes to be different, to look at you differently. I can only tell you that I only thought Ned's refusal to tell me who your mother was and the fact that he raised you here and even had special tutors for you like Ser Geris, who i now suspect is actually Ser Gerold Hightower, that I knew were not really meant for Robb as well. I thought it was all because he loved Ashara Dayne so much that he regretted our marriage and was trying to make it up to her by raising you like that. Every time I saw you that was all I could think about; how I could never hold his heart like she had. If I had known you were really my nephew, I swear to you I would have raised you as my own child. I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive my foolishness, and I am sorry," Catelyn told Jon.

Jon sat their stunned utterly. Never did he think Lady Catelyn would ever speak to him like that. He sat their thinking over her words. He knew he was treated differently by Lord Stark than anyone else in his former position. He could understand why Lady Catelyn would think the way she did. Yes, her treatment of him had hurt him, but he now understood her better. He could not find it in himself to hate her. She was as much a victim in this deception as him. It would have looked strange indeed if she had treated him better than with mere civility. That was probably one reason his apparent uncle hadn't told her the truth. It would have been very suspicious.

"My lady, I thank you and I harbour you no ill-will. I understand, and I am sorry to have been the cause of so much pain to you. I always respected you a great deal," Jon told her.

Catelyn had a tear in her eye as she did something that was a first for Jon. She leaned over and embraced him in her arms. He hugged her back and he whispered a "thank you" to her.

Ned couldn't describe how happy the sight before him made him. He had longed to tell his beloved wife the truth for many years now. When the two broke apart he brought them back to the matter at hand.

"With Robert Baratheon on his way here, you must leave Jon. If Robert saw you or even some of his court, you could be recognized as Prince Rhaegar's son fairly easily. I don't want you going to the Wall or any other nonsense like that. You are only ten and four name days and still have your whole life before you. I want you to go stay with you mother and sister in the Neck at Greywater Watch," he told him.

"Cat you were also right. Ser Geris is truly Ser Gerold Hightower. He will escort you there. Ser Arthur Dayne and his sister Ashara are hidden away there as well. Lady Ashara is actually married to Lord Howland and has two children with him. She and you mother Lyanna have raised your sister Rhaenys. You were always meant to go eventually, and it's time you got to know your mother and sister," Ned explained.

"I can hardly believe all of this is real. It seems more like some sort of fairy tale," said Jon.

"It is very real, and very dangerous," Ned told him.

"You are the True King of Westeros. There is something else you both should know. Jon Arryn knew about you as well. He found out when you were very young. He helped along with Lord Varys to keep the secret. He knew what Robert and the Lannisters would do. If anything ever happens, certain lords of the Vale have sworn to help protect all of you and even fight for you if the Lannisters try anything," he told them.

"They will also have the support of House Tully and the might of the Riverlands if needs be," Catelyn swore.

"Family, Duty, and Honour," she said to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Here's chapter two. Sorry for any mistakes, and like I said, this story will be more up-beat with less of the good guys dying and fast paced. Some might not like that, but I wanted something that is more of a feel-good type of story._

 **Disclaimer-** _ **I Own Nothing**_

One month later found Jon, and whom he had learned was truly the Lord Commander of his Kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower, along with his guards assigned by his Uncle; riding down the Kingsroad and into the Neck. Truthfully his head was still spinning from everything he had learned. His true name was Jaehaerys and his real parents were Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his second wife Lyanna Stark. He wasn't a bastard. Apparently, he was the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. He had been proclaimed and crowned king at birth. Ser Gerold told him that his grandmother Queen Rhaella loved her eldest son dearly and was determined that the throne would go to one of his children before her younger son Prince Viserys, who she thought was already showing too many similarities to his mad father Aerys.

It also explained some of the rather unique aspects of his education. He always knew the things he was taught were decidedly strange for someone in his position; a supposed bastard. Why would he ever need to be completely fluent in High Valyrian when not even Robb was taught more than the basics. Ser Gerold's personal tuition in arms training also now made more sense. Even though he taught both Jon and Robb, it had always appeared that his focus was much more on Jon with the depth and intensity of his training. Robb preferred instruction from Ser Rodrick Cassell, the master-at-arms of Winterfell who, although an excellent instructor, was not nearly as severe and demanding as 'Ser Geris'.

He was also eagerly awaiting the chance to finally meet his mother and newly discovered sister. All of his life, that had been the one burning question in his mind. Who exactly was his mother? He had agonized over that for as long as he could remember. To finally know who she was felt like a weight being lifted from his shoulders. To know that she wanted him, loved him, and had wanted to raise him helped heal the part of him that had suffered under Lady Catelyn's frosty gaze. That was one relationship that had definitely improved for the better; much to the confusion of many of Winterfell's residents, not that they offered any explanation.

Robb, who would always be his brother, was very suspicious. It had reached the point before they left that he had begged his uncle to allow him to tell Robb the truth. Lord Eddard had finally relented. To say that Robb had been shocked had been an understatement. However, he soon brushed it all aside declaring that it mattered not; "They were brothers, now and always."

Robb's words had greatly helped Jon's peace of mind. He could however, have done without his good natured whisperings of, 'your grace', whenever they saw one another.

They were making good time riding south when he saw a lone rider approaching from the direction Jon knew White Harbour to be. The man bore the sigil of House Manderly, so he thought it to be something from Lord Wyman, though why he would be writing him or how he even knew where to find Jon was another question entirely. Surprisingly, the rider approached not him, but Ser Gerold; handing the knight a letter that Jon noticed bore the crest of a spider.

Varys prayed to any deity that would listen that he had done the right thing; that both the girl and the letter would reach the boy in time, and that no one would discover her. He thought back to how he had come to make this decision. His little birds had been especially active of late, bringing him this thing and that. He knew for example, just what Jon Arryn had been up to lately. He had finally cottoned on to Queen Cersei and her bastards.

Frankly, Varys was surprised the man hadn't long since figured it out. Jon Arryn had certainly been alive long enough to know what a real Baratheon looked like, especially given the number of them he had met in his lifetime. Each and every one of them bore certain distinct traits that were hard to miss. However, people rarely saw what was right in front of them. They always saw what they wanted to see. Jon Arryn's desire for a peaceful realm left him blind to a number of things. It had only been a matter of time until he was killed, this Varys knew.

The Lannisters would allow nothing to stand in the way of their rise to ultimate power. Though in the end, they had not needed to do the deed; for Littlefinger had used Lady Lysa to do it for them. Not for the Lannister's sake for sure, but for his own nefarious ends that Varys had yet to completely figure out. He knew King Robert would then want his friend Ned Stark by his side as Hand. That had to be handled quite carefully however, because Lord Stark was the key to a great many things.

Varys knew once the man figured out about the Lannister bastards, that he would be far more inclined to fully support his nephew in his rightful place upon the Iron Throne. That had been the goal Varys had striven towards these past four and ten years. He also knew Lord Stark would never be able to tell Robert what his wife had done because the Lannisters would most certainly kill the king beforehand. This all would require careful handling indeed.

Another piece of disturbing news had been brought to him from Pentos. Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen had been staying with an ally of his, Illyrio Mopatis, for over a year now. He knew Illyrio's true aim was to seat the Blackfyre they had hidden away with Jon Connington on the throne. For Varys however, that would always be a last resort for if all else failed. Mopatis had no idea King Jaehaerys or the Princess Rhaenys even lived. The man himself was descended from the Blackfyres as was his late wife, so that was no great shock.

What had shocked him however, was when he recieved word that the Cheesemonger and Prince Viserys were to sell the young Princess Daenerys to some Dothraki savage called Khal Drogo. Viserys hoped to get his 40,000 Dothraki screamers to invade Westeros. As if the Dothraki would ever cross the Narrow Sea. The boy was an utter fool and a madman to boot.

He had reieved plenty of reports about the Prince's mental state, and he knew the man was becoming just as crazy as Aerys. That would not do. No, not at all. He would never acknowledge King Jaehaerys as his rightful king and would be nothing but a hindrance to his grace. No, Viserys would not do at all, and he could not allow them to damage the Princess.

His intelligence on her was almost the exact opposite of her brother. She could be a true asset to his grace and possibly more. His birds had told him that the girl was intelligent as well as kind-hearted. She could quite possibly make a fine queen for King Jaehaerys as she was a true dragon and displayed none of the similarities of her brother to Aerys. Daenerys was much more like her mother in a great many respects.

When told of the planned auction, or wedding some called it; Varys had set his little birds to work immediately. In the disguise of an Essosi spice merchant he himself had gone to Pentos to meet her in secret. He had asked her if she truly wished to be married off to Khal Drogo. The poor girl had taken some time to gather her resolve and overcome her fear of 'waking the dragon', (a most ridiculous threat made often by her brother) before she told him that she would like to flee. Daenerys told him she had no desire to marry the horse lord or see her brother on any throne.

Varys could see the fire the resided deep within her. The same fire that had burned in her late mother. Yes, he thought. She would make a fine queen indeed. With Daenerys, their would also be less chance of passing on the family madness than if the king wed his sister Rhaenys. She was also at least as beautiful, if not more so, than Queen Rhaella had been; and her ethereal beauty had been near legendary. No, he decided. Let the Cheesemonger deal with the Mad Viserys and the Blackfyre boy who thought himself to be Prince Aegon. Varys would place his bets on a sure thing.

So, he had carefully explained to the princess that she was not alone. If she didn't wish to marry the savage she need not because she had family alive who would welcome her. He told her about her niece Princess Rhaenys and her nephew King Jaehaerys; who went by Jon and who was almost her own age. He told her all about the exiles in the Neck and Winterfell; and how her nephew was nothing like Viserys and would make sure she was cared for and protected always.

With little prompting, he found himself boarding another ship with the Princess Daenerys in tow setting sail for remote White Harbour. Of course, he had made sure the dragon egg that was to be a wedding gift was packed along side her. According to his sources, when the three heads of the dragon united, (which he took to mean something as simple as the three prophesied Targaryens being in the same place with all three eggs) the eggs would hatch. This was by far more simple than the other complicated ritual that would have had to take place that involved dark magic and life sacrifices. His missing bits shuddered in disgust at the very thought of such magic.

Throughout the long voyage he told Daenerys all he could of those she would soon be living with. He was very happy to note that she took extra notice of all things concerning her nephew. So, he told her all he could of the boy. It was very fortunate that unlike most other young men, he had to embellish virtually nothing, for his king was truly a good person and quite comely too.

When they were sailing in Westerosi waters he made sure that the Princess kept her trademark Targaryen hair hidden at all times. No one could be allowed to discover them or it would mean all of their heads and he quite fancied living thank you very much.

As soon as the Usurper was back in Kings Landing he would have to help matters along, he decided. It was time for him to go. The dragons would be born soon enough and he knew how fast they would grow. He also knew he would have to make certain the path was as smooth as possible for his king. The country could ill-afford to be plunged into a blood drenched war with the darkness that Varys knew awaited them.

They would have the North obviously; another reason to make sure Lord Stark survived. His reputation alone was worth its weight in gold. The Riverlands would also be behind his king. Catelyn Tully would make sure of that. As long as he managed to make the Lannisters look like the agressors, or they knew about the Lannister woman's bastards, the Vale would rally as well. They would rally whether Lady Lysa liked it or not. Jon Arryn had made sure of that as a back-up plan for preventing the accession of Aerys III (Joffrey), or another Aegon the Unworthy. Dorne would immediately support them for saving the Princess Rhaenys. Stannis could be made to bend the knee.

The Tyrell's could be a problem though. He had to make sure they supported the True King. They would want Lady Margaery married to the king, but he would not let that happen. Perhaps she could be wed to Robb Stark, or the Princess Rhaenys could wed Willas Tyrell. That could perhaps be a good match.

Eventually they arrived at White Harbour. He immediately sent off one of his little birds to intercept his king and Ser Gerold. With extreme caution, they made their way out of White Harbour. He was somewhat surprised to find the princess was quite a good rider. The cold however, was an entirely new experience for her. She appeared quite captivated though by the wide expanses of the Stark's North.

The ride was rather grueling as they were forced to take trails cross-country that were seldom used. After a week of riding however, they were nearing the rendezvous point he had noted in his instructions to Ser Gerold. Frankly, he could quite do with out the joys of the sights and sounds of nature. He was however, quite looking forward to meeting the King. He had been receiving detailed reports on the boy all of his life. He hoped he was everything they were going to need. His party slowed down as they spied the king's campsite near the crossroads. He saw Daenerys look up intrigued as Ser Gerold Hightower and a handsome young man with curly black hair and piercing violet eyes approached them.

Ser Gerold had obviously been surprised when he told him the contents of the letter from Lord Varys. His Aunt Daenerys was coming to join them in the Neck. Apparently, his Uncle Viserys had tried to force her to marry some Dothraki savage in order to gain himself an army to take back what he considered his 'rightful throne'. Varys believed Viserys to be as mad as Aerys had been, and wanted Jon to help his young relative avoid such a cruel fate.

Ser Gerold seemed rather irritated by the whole matter, but he did admit that it was Jon's duty to rescue the girl. Jon was rather looking forward to meeting his father's youngest sibling. The Princess Daenerys was said to possess all of the traditional Targaryen features. They had ridden for three days to make it to the crossroads Varys had requested they come to. They had set up camp and after Jon tended to his new horse his uncle had gifted him with he lay down for the night.

The next day dawned crisp and clear; the Northern air a light chill, but not unpleasant. For some reason Jon could not comprehend, he felt a sense of anticipation that morning. He wondered what the princess would be like. He hoped she would like him, though he was somewhat nervous. The only girl he had been close to was his little sister Arya, and even Jon knew she was very unusual for ladies of noble birth. Sansa was always trying so hard to be like her lady mother that she never really paid him any mind.

His thoughts drifted back to the day before he left Winterfell. He had gone with his uncle and the others to witness the execution of a deserter from the Night's Watch. The things said by the young man still chilled him. He prayed to the old gods that the things he said he saw were lies or hallucinations. However, some odd sense told him that the man's words held some truth to them. That expedition had ended with a suprise though. The direwolves they found seemed to have been sent from the old gods themselves. When he found his white direwolf he named Ghost, he truly felt himself a Stark of Winterfell. When he handed Sansa her direwolf she named Lady, she looked at him with the first truly happy smile he could remember receiving from her since she was a little girl that still didn't understand what the term 'bastard' meant. He also hoped that Lady Catelyn would not be too upset with the gift he had Mikken forge for Arya. The name she gave his gift still amused him. He knew her 'needlework' would definitely improve. He would miss 'Arya Underfoot' perhaps more than anyone save perhaps Robb.

He looked up then and saw a small group of riders approaching. They were led by a rather short, plump, and bald man that had the look of the East about him. He must be Lord Varys, Jon assumed; which meant the the young girl riding next to him had to be the Princess Daenerys. He walked up to them and steeled his courage to introduce himself to them.

"Lord Varys," Jon said as he bowed his head to the man he knew had been helping to keep him safe all his life.

Without hesitation, Varys replied, "Your Grace, it is a pleasure to actually meet in person. Allow me to introduce the Princess Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen."

Jon approached the princess and offered his arm to help her dismount. She took his arm and gracefully dismounted her steed. Once she had both feet on the ground, she reached up and removed the hood that had been covering her hair. Jon watched mesmerized as her beautiful long silver-blonde hair cascaded down her back. The light violet eyes that looked up at him were entrancing. To Jon, the being that stood before him had to be a goddess from the heavens, for no other girl could possibly be as beautiful as the vision that stood before him.

Daenerys held out her hand, and Jon took it gently as he placed a light kiss on it. He had practiced that one move countless times in order to not make himself look a complete fool.

"My Princess, it is an honour to finally meet you. I hope your voyage was not too rough," Jon said.

He had no idea what to really say to the beauty before him. He had never been this good at things like this, nowhere near as good as Robb was. He often got tongue-tied and self conscious around girls.

Daenerys said, "Your grace it is wonderful to meet you. I can't tell you how good it was to learn the my brother and I were not the only one's left; that two of my eldest brother's children survived."

Jon thought that perhaps he wasn't the only one nervous as he saw the shy smile that graced the Princess' full lips.

"I bid you welcome to the North and to your home Princess Daenerys," Jon told her.

"And please, call me Jon. We are kin and I am still getting used to the idea of who my real parents are," he said with a smile.

"Then I am Dany, blood of my blood," she said.

Jon could swear his heart skipped a beat as Dany smiled up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III.**

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the favs and reviews, I really appreciate it. As I said, this story will be soon moving along quickly as I already have the entire plot worked out which is a first for me._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

They had been riding for two weeks now. Though travelling this far on horseback could be somewhat exhausting, Daenerys had never felt more free in her entire life. Ser Gerold Hightower she found, was an inexhaustible font of knowledge about her family. For his age, the man still exuded a strength about him that few could match. He had known and served her family since the days of King Aegon V, and was able to tell both Jon and herself many personal anecdotes about her family. She had been especially keen to hear Ser Gerold's descriptions about her mother Queen Rhaella.

She had also gotten to know her nephew Jaehaerys, or Jon as he was called, much better. The first few days they had both been rather shy and reticent of one another. She was surprised to find he was rather quiet by nature. But, she was also pleasantly surprised to find that he was a genuinely kind young man. There was not a shred of arrogance about him. He confided in her what it was like to grow up with the world thinking he was the bastard of the honourable Eddard Stark. How, no matter what he did; part of him felt that he would never be good enough; that he would never fit in.

From what she had observed, he had the makings of a fine man; a fine king. In return, she shared with him what it had been like growing up with an increasingly erratic Viserys. How she had lived in terror of his rages and the Usurper's assassins. The more time she spent with Jon, the more comfortable she felt around him. There was just something about her nephew that you couldn't help but like. She also didn't know what to do about the things she was beginning to feel for him. Part of her wanted to not feel them because she was his blood, but another part of her -something almost primal within her, had never felt happier and safer than when she was near Jon. She also knew he felt the same; what happend the night before proved that. She could still almost feel the heat from his lips on her own.

They had made camp rather early that night. She and Jon had volunteered to gather some wood for the fires. As they walked through the forest, she couldn't help but think of how fast her life seemed to be changing. She was heading towards a new life without her cruel brother, and she had never felt better. Lord Varys may have been the one to bring her here, but she knew she truly owed her newfound happiness to Jon. She had been so lost in thought that she had tripped and scraped her knee against a rock.

The fall surprised her as she didn't even make it all the way to the ground before a pair of arms was suddenly around her; gently guiding her down. Jon gently took her skinned knee in hand. Even with the chill in the air, Jon's hands were pleasantly warm to the touch. He ripped off a strip of cloth from his tunic to make a bandage. After pouring some water on her skinned knee from the skin they were sharing, Jon gently and meticulously bandage her knee. He handled her with such care, as if she was made of glass and would break at any second.

They both sat there for a minute before she shyly whispered, "Thank You, Jon."

He gently squeezed her hand.

"Are you alright now, Dany?" Jon asked.

"Good as new," Dany said.

She was not sure what came over them, but she couldn't help but stare at his lips and wonder if they tasted as sweet as she imagined. He seemed to be holding her gaze in his deep violet eyes, and before she knew it he had leaned in closer and gently pressed his lips to hers.

It was quick and tentative at first, and he pulled back almost immediately and stumbled out an apology.

"I am so sorry Dany; I don't know what came over me...I promise. I won't do that again..." he trailed off as she pressed her finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

She stared at him for a moment before steeling her resolve.

"Don't be sorry," she told him quietly.

She gently placed her hand against his cheek as she guided his head closer towards her. She never broke eye contact until their lip met once again; this time for much longer. She felt an arm wrap around her waist as Jon brought them closer together. She gasped as she felt his tongue slowly enter her mouth and knew she must be blushing when a moan involuntarily escaped her. She was sure she had never experienced anything so wonderful as this. Dany was well aware that perhaps they shouldn't be doing this, that they were of the same blood; but she couldn't help herself. The past two week of traveling with Jon she had grown to care a great deal about him, and not as an aunt towards a nephew. He seemed more than a knight in shining armour to Dany, he was simply himself; and she wanted him to be her Jon, just as she would be his Dany.

The Crannogmen were leading them to Greywater Watch as the anticipation built within Jon. He was about to meet not only his mother, but his sister too. He couldn't possibly have been more nervous. He now understood why they needed the guides, because he was sure they would never have been able to find the keep that was said to change locations. When they arrived he was mesmerized by the beauty of it. It seemed to be a part of nature itself. The stones and mortar combined with the moss, grass and reeds to make a truly unique structure. The iron portcullis surrounded in vines seemed to be from another age entirely. They had dismounted and were walking through the yard, and Jon felt his nerves grow exponentially. He felt Dany grasp his hand next to him. She knew how nervous he was as she was fairly nervous herself. He was glad he had her next to him.

Dany gave him strength. He still couldn't believe someone as beautiful and wonderful as her liked him. He couldn't explain the connection he felt. When he was with her, near her; he felt a peace settle over him. He was strong beside her. He knew they hadn't known each other very long, not even a moon's turn; but he didn't think he would ever want anyone besides Dany. He knew he was in love with her. When he asked her what she thought people would think, her answer startled him.

"We are the blood of the dragon Jon. The dragons have always mated with each other. Why should we care about the opinions of lesser beings? The dragon bows to no one," she had said.

Perhaps she was right. Even if he still barely felt like one, he was a Targaryen; the King even to some. Why should he let any one else's opinion of whom he should love affect him. Dany was right. He was the blood of the dragon; and the dragon did not bow.

His thoughts were cut off as he saw a group of people coming out of the keep. One was a tall man of middle age with silver hair and violet eyes. He could only be Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning, and one of the most legendary knights of all time. Next to him was a woman with similar facial structure, long dark hair, and eyes of an alluring violet. She must be the legendary beauty Ashara Dayne. He could easily see how she had been called one of the most beautiful women in all of the Seven Kingdoms. Next to her was a slight and short man with piercing moss-green eyes. Going by the lion-lizard emblem on his tunic, he assumed the man was his Uncle Ned's dear friend Lord Reed -the man who had helped to hide his mother and sister these past fourteen years.

After them were two women. The first was a young woman of around eight and ten name days. She had beautiful golden skin, and dark brown hair. However, her most striking feature had to be her deep violet eyes that were a mirror image of his own. There was no question to him that this must be his sister Rhaenys. Their faces even shared a similar bone structure. The other looked to be around thirty years of age. She had curly dark hair that framed a still beautiful face with wintry Stark grey eyes. She heavily resembled an older version of what he thought Arya may look like when grown.

"Welcome your grace, my princess, Ser Gerold to Greywater Watch. I am Lord Howland Reed, and I bid you all welcome. My home and lands are yours as long as you shall have need of them," Lord Reed said to them.

"Thank you for extending your gracious hospitality my lord," Jon replied in welcome.

"Allow me to introduce Ser Arthur Dayne, and his sister and my wife the Lady Ashara. Next, is your sister the Princess Rhaenys and your mother the Princess Lyanna," Lord Howland introduced.

Ser Arthur and the Lady Ashara bowed and curtsied in response. Jon nervously approached his mother and sister. He had never felt more nervous in all his life. His mother slowly approached him. She appeared almost as if she thought he would vanish at any moment.

"Jon, is it truly you? Oh, my darling boy. You have no idea how I've longed to have you with me," Lyanna told him. She quickly closed the distance between them and for the first time in his memory, Jon knew what it felt like to feel a mother's love as his own mother embraced him. He held his mother just as tightly as she was holding on to him. He couldn't help how un-manly it made him seem, but he found he didn't particularly care.

Lyanna drew back after placing a kiss on his forehead and took his hand in to hers.

"Jon dear, this is your sister Rhaenys," Lyanna introduced.

His sister was without a doubt beautiful and her Dornish blood gave her a slightly exotic look. However, Jon was relieved beyond words find himself able to truthfully say that he was not attracted to his Targaryen sister in the slightest amount.

Rhaenys stepped forward and said, "It is wonderful to see you again brother. Your Uncle's letters give us updates on how you are doing all the time, but I've longed to see you in person. You've grown up so much since I last saw you," she said.

This peaked Jon's interests.

"Have we met before?" Jon asked.

She took his hand and pulled him into a hug with no hesitation. He instictively returned the gesture. His little cousin Arya was the only one who had ever shown him such gestures of love and affection. It truly warmed his heart that his real flesh and blood sister seemed to want to know him and accept him just as much as Arya always had.

"The last time we met you were around three name days. Your Uncle Ned had brought you with him to visit. You stayed here with us for about a fortnight. I think I was around seven. We had so much fun, and you were so cute at that age," Rhaenys said; much to his embarrassment.

He then went on to introduce Dany to them. She was very warmly received and Jon could tell how much her warm reception meant to her after having no one but Viserys in her life. He also was not so oblivious as to not notice the knowing looks his mother, sister, and the Lady Ashara threw his and Dany's way. Lyanna and Rhaenys especially seemed rather amused by his and Dany's not so concealed affection for one another.

They were shown to their rooms and then allowed to get baths and change for the small banquet that had been arranged. Later that evening, Jon escorted Dany into the great hall of the keep for dinner. That night, they were joined by Lord Reed's children Meera and Jojen, as well as an older man who he soon came to learn was the third member of his Kingsguard Ser Oswell Whent. He had been surprised to learn that Ser Oswell was Lady Catelyn's uncle; her late mother's brother.

The feast was wonderful, there were many different dishes served that neither he or Dany had ever tried before; some native to the swamps of the Neck, and some dishes that the Lady Ashara was fond of from her native Dorne. With Daenerys' prompting, Jon stood up when the meal was drawing to a close. He'd seen Robb do this once, and he wanted to try and show the Reed's how thankful he was for hosting him. He stood up and raised his goblet.

"I'm not used to doing this, but there are a few things I'd like to say. Firstly, I'd like to thank Lord Howland and Lady Ashara for opening there home to me; and also for looking after my family for all these years. One day, one way or another, I promise you; I will do all in my power to repay the generosity you have shown me and mine."

"Ser Gerold, Ser Arthur, and Ser Oswell, I wish to thank you also for all of the loyalty and protection you have shown my family these many years. I don't think there ever lived knights more true and loyal."

"To my mother and my sister, I just want you to know how happy I am to finally get the chance to know you. I never even dreamed I could be so lucky as this, and I want you to know that I don't care what I have to do, but I will never allow anything to part me from either one of you. Never again will others be able to break us apart. We are family, now and always."

He surprised even himself with what he said next.

"Princess Daenerys...Dany. These past weeks travelling with you and getting to know you have been amazing. I have never met a girl quite like you. You're beautiful, and kind, and the most unique girl I've ever met."

He was so nervous by this point that he was near to stuttering, but he took one look at Dany who looked radiantly beautiful and steeled his resolve.

"Dany, I would feel truly blessed if you were to allow me to court you. Would you allow me that honour?" Jon asked her.

Daenerys was silent for a barely a moment when with no hesitation whatsoever, she replied with a steady voice, "I'd be happy to accept your courtship."

Jon was so happy he could barely contain himself. He swept Dany into his arms and kissed her.

He was surprised to hear light applause around the hall. As most of the diners left the hall a servant approached his sister Rhaenys and deposited something next to her that was wrapped in a red velvet cloth. He had a sneaking suspicion of what that was. Rhaenys nodded to him and Daenerys and they both knew she meant for them to both go and retrieve their own. They quickly went back to their rooms and Daenerys got the package she recieved from Varys while Jon got his parcel he had been given by Lord Stark. His uncle told him his father Prince Rhaegar had kept it for his last child and he had kept it safe for Jon. Together, Jon and Dany returned back to the great hall. Their family and the Kingsguard were the only ones remaining in the hall.

Jon and Danaerys approached Rhaenys and laid their own packages down. Each of them removed the wrappings. Underneath the wrappings were three beautiful dragon's eggs. All of the eggs were nearly black and appeared stone-like. Rhaeny's egg had dark green running around it. Daenery's was almost marbleized white and gold. While Jon's was almost jet black with veins of a deep red running through it.

Together, they placed all three eggs side by side where they were all connected. Then, as if some instinct was guiding them, each of them placed their hands on their eggs at the same time. They could feel a deep heat emanating from the supposedly stone eggs. Without warning, the fire in the hearth that was burning flared up to a great height. Their eyes and that of those around them were as wide as possible, and they could feel the eggs continue to heat up. They had reached a burning hot temperature, but none of the three Targaryens present felt anything more than a pleasantly warm sensation. That was when they heard it.

The eggs cracked open. Everyone in the room was astounded when three baby dragons raised their heads into the open air for the first time in well over one hundred years.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV.

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the favs and reviews, I really appreciate it. We have a time skip here. Enough time for the dragons to have grown a fair amount as well as word of what has happend to Ned._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The past few months for the boy once known as Jon Snow had flown by in a veritable whirlwind of activity. The birth of the dragons was a milestone for all of them. Jon, Dany, and Rhaenys had all taken to raising and caring for their dragons with the utmost dedication. They had studied every reference available to them to learn all they possibly could. Nothing however, could have prepared them for the dragon's voracious appetite. They continued to eat larger and larger amounts as the dragons grew steadily bigger. Rhaenys had named her she-dragon Rhaegelia in honor of her parents. She was of a size with Daenerys's dragon and possessed green and golden scales. Daenerys's dragon was called Jaehaella after her grandfather and mother; though Rhaenys liked to joke that she was really named after her beloved Jon -much to his embarrassment. Jaehaella was a beautiful creamy white she-dragon with gold. Jon's own dragon was, by far the biggest of the three. He was jet black interspersed with Targaryen red. Jon had named him Aegarion in honour of his late brother and father. At times he could be the most aggressive of the three if Jon was not around, and he ate at least double the amount of food of the other two dragons.

The Reed family had been a great help to them in all things, but most especially with the dragons. It had all started with the dreams each of them were having. Jon had been having dreams where he would see through his direwolf Ghost's eyes for a long while when they sometimes began to change. They were different because as large as Ghost was growing, he knew the beast was still land-bound; these dreams were from the air. They could only be coming from Aegarion.

He well remembered Old Nan's tales. One thing she would frequently mention was wargs. The ability to slip into the skin of an animal and control them. He knew instinctively that was what he was. However, there was such a stigma attached to wargs that he had not said anything. His silence on the matter lasted until Lord Howland, ever in his quiet and calm way, appraoched him one day while he was watching Aegarion fly around a field chasing Ghost. It still amazed him how well the two alpha male animals played with one another. It was almost as if Ghost considered Aegarion a member of his pack. It must be due to their mutual bond with Jon.

Lord Howland quietly told him that the ability to warg was nothing to be ashamed of him; especially not with the group he was with. Of course he was correct. As time wore on, Jon knew he could trust those he shared his life with more than anyone else. Lord Howland had brought his children Jojen and Meera with him and they began to help him practice warging into both Ghost and Aegarion. Jon had never undertaken anything as difficult as that. It had taken many hours of grueling practice, but eventually he began to make considerable headway.

It was not long before he brought his sister and Dany into their lessons. While Jon may have had a slightly easier time with it due to his experience with Ghost; Dany and Rhaenys through themselves into the exercises with admirable determination. Soon, they were picking it up remarkable results. As a result of their determination, all three of their dragons were becoming exceptionally well controlled. At least as much as any dragon possibly could, for their would always be some aspect of the wild to the creatures that no art of magic or man could tame.

Besides their training with their dragons, Jon was also taking his weapons training now almost solely from Ser Arthur Dayne. Nothing could have prepared him the level of intensity he experienced with the Sword of the Morning. His previous training over the years had well-prepared him for fighting with a great many and varied opponents; but the level of training under Ser Arthur was something else entirely. Not only was he being taught an even greater number of maneuvers and techniques in the traditional Westerosi style than he ever even believed possible, but a blending of several other styles as well. He went to bed each night with a great many bruises as well as feeling sore and in more pain than he ever thought possible.

Ser Arthur was truly lethal with a blade; he was unlike any other man Jon had ever met. His training was merciless and seemingly unending, and Jon had never enjoyed any work more. He made a vow to himself that he would work himself as hard as possible and absorb anything and everything Ser Arthur was willing to teach him. Perhaps it was the gods idea of irony, but Jon found that he had an affinity for using a 'bastard sword' the best. He was capable and competent with other traditional blades as well, but he found he had the best range of motion using the bastard sword.

One day he had been rather down with himself after a spar with Ser Arthur and was brooding as he was wont to do sometimes. He had found a quiet place near the edge of a marsh where a large stump lay that he would escape to occasionally. He had been there for a while when his mother approached him. His relationship with his mother as well as his sister had grown and blossomed in these past months. He truly felt blessed with how close he had grown with the both of them. They were truly everything he had ever hoped for.

"What is it that is troubling you my son?" Lyanna asked.

"You have this look about you that your father would wear whenever he was feeling melancholy; which was more often than not at times," she said.

Lyanna looked beautiful that day. Though the climate of the Neck was warmer than Winterfell, it was not so much warmer that the need for warm clothing could be abandoned. Lyanna had a wrap of dark grey fur around her, and her long curly dark hair was flowing in the light wind. Her blue and grey dress made her wintry grey eyes sparkle.

"Hello Mother, you look beautiful as usual," Jon said with slight smile.

"What is it son?" Lyanna asked.

He let out a sigh before replying, "It's nothing really Mother. I'm just getting frustrated when I know I shouldn't."

"Is this about your lessons with Ser Arthur today?" she asked.

"Yes, I just get so frustrated. I trained for years with Ser Gerold, and while I would often times make myself look perhaps a little worse than I actually was because I didn't want anyone to think I was trying to upstage Robb; I know I was rather good."

"I've been giving everything I have to my training with Ser Arthur, and I just feel like I'm not getting anywhere. I try so hard, and I've been working myself to the bone; but I just don't think I'll ever be able to live up to everyone's expectations of me," Jon told his mother.

"Oh Sweetling, you couldn't be more wrong," she told seriously.

"What do you mean Mother?" Jon asked.

"There is one thing you need to remember Jon. There is probably not a single person alive that could actually defeat Ser Arthur with a blade. His skills are not something one can learn and develop over night. I don't think you realize it, but you should know that the fact that you are capable enough to actually survive more than a minute in a spar with him when he is using his true skill speaks louder than mere words ever could," she told him.

"You should know that Ser Arthur is prouder of you than you could know. I'll let you in on a little secret Sweetling," Lyanna whispered in a playfully conspiratorial voice.

"Ser Arthur told me that he has never trained someone that shows as much promise and dedication as you have shown Jon. He's just not a man of too many words; nor did he wish for you to grow overconfident. All you need to concern yourself with is working just as hard as you have been. You make me so proud Jon, and I know your father would be just as proud as I am," Lyanna said.

A third voice suddenly joined them.

"Listen to your Mother Jae, for she is absolutely right; and as Lya said, I know our father would be just as proud too." Rhaenys said with absolute certainty.

For some reason his sister had quickly taken to calling him by the nick-name Jae for his formal name Jaehaerys. She said it was her right as his sister. It didn't really bother him, and he secretly liked that his sister cared enough to give him her own nickname.

"Now, there is something else that I would like to speak to you about Dear Brother," Rhaenys said in a tone that implied she would not be denied.

"And what might that be Sweet Sister?" Jon asked in a wary tone.

"Well Little Brother, I think it is high time that you put a ring on the finger of our sweet little aunt Dany...don't you?" Rhaenys said in a leading tone.

Jon froze.

He looked over at his mother and saw the same look in her eyes that he saw in Rhaenys'. He was cornered, and trapped. He suspected he had been set up as well. If there was one thing he had learned in recent months, it was that no man could possibly stand against any machination contrived in part or in whole by the ladies of this house. No man in the whole of Westeros was a match for the Lady Ashara or the Princesses Rhaenys and Lyanna. It was a lost cause. Those three were a virtual force of nature. The Princess Daenerys was most certainly not far behind them, as she was a most willing student of the three. She had bonded especially to his sister. It gladdened his heart that the two of them had become so close.

Dany had also grown more outgoing and rather bold under their questionable guidance. When they had met she was still the shy young girl that had lived in terror of her older brother. That girl was all but gone. His Lady Mother and sister, not to mention the Lady Ashara had truthfully been a great influence on Dany. She had become far more confident in herself as well as developed a more out-going nature. Despite all the changes Dany had undergone however, she was still the same sweet girl at her core and Jon knew she was it for him. However much may change in his life there was one thing he was sure of; he would love Daenerys Stormborn with all of his heart to the ends of time -in this life and the next.

He looked up at his mother and his sister and they could see the raw determination in his eyes.

"Don't worry Rhae, I don't need any cajoling for this one," Jon said.

"What do you mean Jae?" Rhaenys asked.

"I mean I intend to ask her tonight, and providing she says yes, I would like us to be wed as soon as possible," Jon stated with absolute certainty.

Later that evening after a private supper that was just the two of them on a balcony that overlooked the marshlands from the side of the keep Jon asked Dany to take a stroll with him. As always, with their faithful -and this night particularly playful dragons and Ghost near them; they walked to the edge of clearing. The night was cold, but not particularly unpleasant. The clearing was made of an almost perfectly circular mound of dry ground that was on a slight rise. It was ringed with ancient wierwood trees whose red boughs interconnected with one another to comprise a ring of deep red that blended beautifully with the air of twilight that hung in the air.

This spot had become a particular place of enjoyment for Dany, and Jon wanted to ask for her hand in a place of peace and comfort to her.

They walked hand in hand that night in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the sounds of the natural life surrounding them. When they reached the center of the clearing, Jon got down on bended knee before her. To him, she was by far the most beautiful being there ever was. She let out a gasp of surprise when she realized what he was about to do.

He steeled his resolve and let her presence calm him as it always did despite how nervous he was feeling inside.

"Dany, this night I come before you not as a king, or a prince, or anything of the sort; as nothing but myself and bringing only mine own my heart. I would give you my heart and all that I am before the gods. I offer you my undying love now and forever and I would give it to you till the end of time. You are the only woman I will ever love and I pledge myself to love and protect you and you alone now and always, and to share my life and everything that I am or will ever be. Would you make me the happiest man alive by giving me your love and your hand in marriage?" Jon beseeched her.

There was a lone tear in Daenerys' eye as she gazed down at Jon. When she replied, her voice did not waver, nor did she hesitate.

"Yes, Jon. Yes, I will be your wife, and I don't need to give you my heart for you already have it," she said as she beamed a smile down at him.

The next week was a flurry of activity as everyone was busying themselves with wedding preparations. He had written to both Robb in Winterfell, as well as his Uncle Ned in Kings Landing to inform them of his upcoming nuptials. He was slightly disappointed that Robb would be unable to come, but as he was acting Lord of Winterfell he was unable to leave. His Uncle had sent his congratulations as well, though he had also sent a rather ominous warning of strange tidings from the capitol. Lord Stark had written to them that they must make themselves ready to for any possibility. They were all rather confused by the message.

The missive sent by Lord Varys however explained more of what his uncle had not wanted to burden them with. The Usurper's children were apparently all bastards of the Queen and the Kingslayer. His uncle either knew already or he soon would. The Spider did not think the Lannisters would allow either the King or Lord Stark to survive long with that knowledge. Jon had felt dread pool in his stomach learning that.

His other news was even more worrying. They had of course heard about Bran's fall and subsequent disability. What they were not told, and what Varys had no qualms divulging to them however, was that someone had later sent an assassin after Bran when he had finally regained consciousness. Lady Catelyn had then gone to the capitol and they all suspected the Lannisters. On her way back to Winterfell, Lady Cately had made the supremely unintelligent move of kidnapping the Imp -Tyrion Lannister. The last report Varys had was that Lady Stark had taken Lord Tyrion to her sister Lysa Arryn in the Vale.

In retaliation, Jaime Lannister had attacked Lord Stark and his retainers in the streets of the capitol. His uncle had been injured, but it was not life threatening. Lord Stark told them the situation in the capitol was becoming untenable, and would soon boil over. He advised that they begin preparations to make themselves known, and he would be laying the groundwork to make strong alliances for his king. Beyond that he congratulated Jon on his fine pick of a bride and wished both him and his future Queen well.

All of that worried Jon. He was especially worried for his Uncle Ned in that viper's pit. He knew his the honourable man that raised him was ill-prepared for the level of intrigues and deceit for there. However, he was even more worried about his coming marriage. He still felt sometimes as if he was unworthy of someone as wonderful as Dany; that perhaps she deserved better than him. He knew Robb would have handled all of this much easier than he was. He had voiced these worries to Ser Arthur the other day and he had helped to calm him down somewhat. Ser Arthur was someone he admired more than anyone else besides his Uncle Ned. He was one of the most honourable men he had ever met. He honoured his duty and his vows with the utmost devotion. Jon wished he could be half the man Ser Arthur was.

Ser Arthur had found him early in the evening when Jon was just staring off in to nothing; his mind a whirl of doubts.

"Jon, you doubt yourself far too much. You think yourself unworthy when you are more worthy and honourable than most men double your age. You are brave, and kind. You take any vow you make with complete devotion, and you will be the most devoted and loving husband the princess could ever hope for. You are a good man Jon Targaryen," Ser Arthur had told him.

"What if it's not enough? What if she resents me later for marrying so young and before she had the chance see more of the world?" Jon asked as his own fears were eating away at him.

"Do you love the Princess Daenerys?" asked Ser Arthur.

Jon's reply was instant.

"With all of my heart," he had told him.

"Can you see yourself ever getting tired of her or casting her aside?" he asked

"Never!" Jon said vehemently.

"Then you have your answer, because we can all see that she feels the same about you," Ser Arthur told him in a tone that brooked no questioning.

Jon had taken Ser Arthur's words to heart and forcing all doubts in his mind away he made his way to the godswood to say his vows to Dany beneath the heart tree.

Jon's mind threatened to stop working completely when he saw Dany standing there resplendent in her wedding gown. She looked exquisite her silver gown that had pearl and diamonds sewn within. The dress had been a gift from Lord Varys. It had belonged to her mother Queen Rhaella, though the gems and the jewels were more recent additions. She had received a magnificent chest that Varys had secreted away before the Sack of Kings Landing that included many pieces of jewelry belonging not only to her mother, but the Targaryen Queens of the past. Jon himself had been sent a sword so legendary it still awed him; Blackfyre, the legendary Valyrian blade of old that most had thought lost since the last Blackfyre rebellion. He wrote that it was time the sword was returned to the true line of kings.

He gathered his courage as he took Dany's hand in his.

This was it. He would give himself to Dany and she him.

Lord Howland asked,

"Who comes? Who comes before the gods?"

Dany said, "Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen comes here to be wed. A woman grown and flowered, trueborn and noble, she comes to beg the blessings of the gods."

Lord Howland asked next, "Who comes to claim her?"

Jon replied, "Me, Jaehaerys of Houses Targaryen and Stark, True Heir to the Iron Throne and Prince of Dragonstone and more importantly Dany's Jon. I claim her.

"Who gives her?" Questioned Lord Reed.

"I, Ser Arthur of House Dayne of Starfall, Sworn-Shield and Protector of Daenerys Stormborn," said Ser Arthur.

Lord Reed turned to Dany and asked, "Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros, will you take this man?"

Dany's voice was steady when she said, "I will take this man for I am his and he is mine."

Jon and Dany joined their hands and knelt before the heart tree, bowing their heads in submission to the gods. They spent a few moments in silent prayer, then stood up. Jon removed Dany's maiden's cloak and replaced it with the cloak bearing the sigil of his house, the red three-headed Targaryen dragon on a black background that was the same as her own, signifying his taking her under his protection and into his family.

When they rose to stand, they rose as man and wife.

Lord Howland exclaimed in a happy and content voice, "In the sight of the Gods and these witnesses, it warms my heart to present to you the Prince and Princess of Dragonstone!"

Jon swept Dany in to his arms and spun her around joyously.

He whispered in her ear, "I am yours and you are mine beloved!"

Daenerys whispered right back, "I am your Dany and your my Jon."

They pressed their lips together and kissed each other deeply. Savoring their first kiss of man and wife. They broke apart to the loud applause of their friends and family. After accepting all of their hearty congratulations, they all moved inside the great hall for the wedding feast. There was excellent food and wine, and the newly wedded couple received many toasts for a long and prosperous marriage. To Jon, the most moving moment of the feast was the toast given by his mother.

Lyanna stood up and raised her goblet of Arbor Gold and the hall quieted.

"I would just like to say a few words. Daenerys, I would like to thank you for making my son so happy. All any one need do is take one look at the two of you to see how truly happy you make him, and that is all a mother could ever possibly hope for. The love the two of you share is a beautiful sight to behold and is something so utterly rare in this world. May your love hold you together and be a light in the future to come. To Jon and Dany!" She exclaimed.

"To Jon and Dany," was the chorus that rang through the hall.

Throughout it all, the newly wedded pair did not let go of the other.

As the feast ran its course towards the end of the evening, there was no cry of bedding them to be heard. For one, there were not all that many in attendance. Also, Jon had forbidden it. No matter how traditional it may be, he refused to subject Dany to it; he also was loathe to have any other man lay his hands on his beautiful wife.

Jon stood up and held out his hand to Dany. She gracefully stood to her feet and before she realized it, Jon had lifted her off her feet and into his arms bridal style. The two looked into one another's eyes; Jon's asking the silent question of was she ready? She gave him a quick peck to his lips that he took as an affirmative. Without a word, Jon carried her from the hall as everyone stood to their feet and gave them hearty applause.

After the couple had left the room, Rhaenys laid her head against the shoulder of the woman that raised her and released a sigh.

"Will I ever find someone that will love me half as much as Jae loves Dany, Lya?" Rhaenys asked.

"Oh Sweet Girl, never fear. It shan't be much longer until the world knows we live again, and I promise you'll find someone to love of your own. Jon would accept nothing less for his sweet sister. He already said he'd not stand for you to be used in the Game," Lyanna told her.

"Thanks Lya, I'm so glad we're all finally together. Now, which one of those two do you think is the more nervous of the two?" Rhaenys asked with a mishchievous glint in her eyes.

Ashara chimed in with the answer this time, "Oh it'll be Jon without a doubt. With the thoughts and teachings we've been putting in Daenerys' head to prepare her, she'll be ready pounce. Oh, the poor boy," Ashara said with mock sympathy that was soon had all three grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V.

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the favs and reviews, I really appreiciate it. They really do help to motivate me._

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

His wedding night was a night of which Jon would never forget. He had never dreamed he could discover such utter bliss with his body, heart, and mind fusing together with the one he loved more than his own life. The days and the nights especially, only brought him more joy in belonging to Dany with with all that he was. He took plenty of good natured ribbing from near all of their companions for the dreamy eyes and occaisonal glazed look that could sometimes be found gracing his face. However, all good things needs must come to an end.

On the fifth day into his newly married life they recieved a raven from Lord Varys bringing dire news. Lord Stark had been arrested by 'King' Jofferey 'Baratheon' on charges of treason. Everyone had been shocked into silence. Never did they believe Eddard Stark would commit treason; certainly not with Robert still alive. Apparently, King Robert was dead. He died from injuries incurred from a hunt with a boar. Lord Stark had then been arrested by the Lannisters and was currently in the black cells.

Stannis Baratheon was holed up on Dragonstone, and Renly Baratheon had fled the city. Lord Varys urged Jon to have two or three trusted men sail to the capitol immediately. He said Queen Cersei and her bastard spawn would have Lord Stark killed without question, and that should be prevented at all costs. Jon must rescue his uncle and gather their forces to take back his crown. Varys would have someone meet them at the docks and bring them to an underground entrance to the Red Keep, where Varys himself would free Lord Stark from his cell. The Lannisters were apparently unable to catch Arya Underfoot, and Varys said he had her somewhere safe where she could leave with them if they made for Kings Landing by ship immediately.

There were various discussions about what to do and who would do what. He listened to various arguments and suggestions in favour of this thing and that. One thing everyone did seem to agree on was that Lord Stark must be saved if at all possible. As the debate wore on, Jon had finally had enough. This is the man who had risked everything to raise and love him as his own son they were talking about. He would get his beloved uncle to safety as soon as possible.

Jon raised his voice above the din of the others.

"Enough," he said in a voice that commanded respect.

"Thank you," Jon said.

"Now, how fast can we have a ship that can carry us to Kings Landing to rescue my uncle?" Jon asked.

Lord Howland replied, "I have a large enough vessel in a quiet dock two hard days ride away for emergencies. It is always made ready for any need we may have. Lord Stark and I arranged it in case anyone here were ever discovered."

"Excellent, thank you Lord Reed. Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, and myself; along with Ghost and Aegarion will leave in the morning," Jon stated in a tone that said he would not be moved.

"But, Your Grace; the danger to you of..." Ser Gerold said before Jon cut right over him.

"I am sorry Ser Gerold, but I will not be moved. We will leave for Kings Landing to rescue my uncle and Arya Stark in the morning. My Uncle risked the safety of his entire family for my sake all of my life, and I needs must see that he is safe. I would not be able to remain here with any semblance of sanity whilst my family stands in such danger. I trust you Ser Gerold to take care of my wife, sister, and mother in my stead," Jon said emphatically.

Ser Arthur looked at Jon for a long moment. Jon was unsure of whatever is was he was searching for, but whatever it was he must have found it.

"We will follow His Grace's plans Ser Gerold, Ser Oswell, as is our duty. Now, I suggest we all retire and make ready. We leave at first light," Ser Arthur stated.

That night Jon held Dany in his arms as she whispered to him that it would all work out, and he would save his family and then they made love until they both fell into an much needed slumber.

Three weeks later found Jon, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, the crew, Ghost, and Aegarion entering the port of Kings Landing from the Blackwater. They were tying down at the point Varys had marked for them. It was already dark so they drew little notice. He had Aegorion, who was now larger than a fully grown direwolf on the back of the ship. Jon had practiced enough to the point that now he could call his dragon to him from a fair distance away and he seemed to almost instinctually understand what Jon needed him to do.

The first thing Jon noticed about the city his ancestors built was the stench. As they made their way past the docks and then through Flea Bottom, the stench of waste, rot, feces, and things best not thought about was almost overwhelming. Jon swore if he ever sat the Iron Throne, that he would find some way to fix that. The poverty was also something that was staggering to Jon. He had seen the less fortunate all throughout the North, but he had never witnessed this level of what he could only call a human tragedy.

When they reached Aegon's Hill it didn't take long for Ser Arthur to notice one of Varys' little birds, as he liked to call his informants. He seemed to be a young boy of perhaps seven name days. He led them down an alley which had a steel grate cut in to the surrounding cobblestones. Jon thought it must be how it was marked as not many streets had any kind of paving except for the filth. They removed the grate and climbed down into the passageway below. Jon muttered a prayer to the Old Gods that everything would go to plan, and that they were not possibly walking into a trap

The walk through the underground passageways was long and dark. They had a single torch to light their way, but the darkness of the tunnels seemed to absorb the light that brought about an ominous feel. Regardless, Jon knew he must needs rescue his family at all costs. Eventually, after what seemed to be a never ending amount of time, they came to a crossroads where the tunnels split in to four separate directions. There was another torch that hung on the wall illuminating the passageway, and standing underneath was the elaborately robed and perfumed eunuch, Lord Varys.

"Your Grace, Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell, I'm glad you have made it. Lord Eddard was to be executed at noon tommorrow. Come, we do not have much time to waste. There is no one guarding Lord Stark's cell, but their is a pair guarding the outside entrance. They will have to be disposed of if you still wish to try and rescue the Lady Sansa. Her guard this evening has actually agreed to help her escape. He's Sandor Clegane -the Hound," Varys told them.

"The Lady Arya, where is she Lord Varys?" Jon asked.

"She is safe and will meet you at the docks. Ser Barristan Selmy is with her and wishes to declare his fealty to you, Your Grace." Varys replied.

Ser Arthur told them, "As you say, Varys. Now, we must needs move. There is much to accomplish."

"You are right, Ser Arthur. Lead the way my lord," Jon said gesturing to the eunuch.

Varys led them down the tunnel that went towards the right. It was not long till their group came to a stop. Lord Varys seemed to be looking for an indentation on the rough hewn rock of the wall. When he found it, he pressed down on the indent. The wall cracked down the middle to for a rough door. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell used their strength force it open further. Once opened wide enough, they went through the gap.

They were now in a hallway which was part of the Black Cells. Varys led them to the end of the hall. There were iron bars forming the cage which made up the cell of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Varys held up the torch and Jon let out an involuntary gasp at the sight of the man he once knew as his father. He was ragged and dirty, possessing an altogether haggard look. When he heard them, he immediately woke up. After his eyes adjusted to the light, they widened exponentially upon laying eyes on Jon and his companions.

"Jon! What are you doing here? Do you have any idea how dangerous this is?" Lord Stark exclaimed.

Jon put on a brave smile in an attempt to put his uncle at ease.

"We are here to rescue you Uncle. Lord Varys already has Arya waiting with the ship with Ser Barristan. Once we get you, we must get Sansa. The Lannisters cannot be allowed to harm her." Jon told him.

Lord Stark was silent for a moment before a look of grim determination settled on him.

"Alright, Jon. Let us get Sansa and be gone from this lion's den," he said.

Lord Varys removed a key from his robe and proceeded to unlock his uncle's cell. Lord Stark painfully got to his feet, his leg still being in a large amount of pain due to his fight with the Kingslayer and his men. Ser Oswell handed him a skin of water to help him regain some of his strength.

"Ser Oswell, do you remember the way we came?" Jon asked.

"Yes, Your Grace," the Kingsguard answered.

"Then please lead my Uncle back to the ship. His injured leg will prevent him from moving with ease and we can't risk him getting caught. Will you do this for me Ser?" Jon asked.

"Aye Your Grace, I will bring him back to the ship safely," Ser Oswell told him.

Lord Stark made to protest that he would stay with to help, but he was in no condition to help anyone. Jon handed him a cloak to hide himself with.

Lord Varys stated, "Your Grace, we must go. Time is of the essence."

"As you say, Lord Varys," Jon said.

He turned back to his uncle and gave him a quick; fierce hug, before watching as Ser Oswell helped him back through the secret doorway they had come from.

Varys led them to the entrance of the Black Cells. Behind that door, Varys told them their were two Lannister red-cloaks standing guard. They decided to make some noise in order to draw one or both of the guards to them. Lord Varys stood back as Ser Oswell began making a clanging sound against the metal bars. Ser Arthur and Jon were waiting in the shadows.

Luck must have been on their side, as when the door opened, both red-cloaks came through to investigate; swords at the ready. Silent as the grave, Jon and Ser Arthur quickly placed the daggers they had drawn against the throats of the two. In one smooth move, both guards had their throats slit. The only sound heard was that of the gurgling noise the guards made as the Stranger claimed them.

Jon looked down at the corpse of the first man he had ever killed. He had thought he might perhaps feel guilt, but all he fealt as he saw their blood blend with the crimson of their cloaks, was a sense of waste. So many had already died for the blind ambition of the Lannisters, and Jon was saddened by the thought of how many men and women would lose their lives because of that family. He shook his head to clear his mind and steeled his resolve. They had to get to Sansa and then make it back out alive.

As silently as possible, they made their way through the bowels of the Red Keep. Sansa was being held in Maegor's Holdfast and Lord Varys was guiding them through the secret passageways to the floor Sansa's rooms were on. Maegor must have been one paraniod bastard, but Jon was very thankful at the moment. They never would have made it past all the guards otherwise.

They went up one more narrow flight of stairs. There was a door in front of them that Varys said was hidden behind a tapestry. They opened slowly, and Jon sent Ghost out first. His training paid off, as he easily slipped in to Ghost's skin and looked through his eyes. The Hound was standing in front of a door that must be to Sansa's room. The direwolf silently padded down hall to stand in front of Sandor Clegane. The Hound looked startled by the sight of the wolf, and Jon would have found it funny how the mighty Sandor Clegane actually jumped a bit in fright before calming himself. He stared down at the beast for a bit before he turned around and went in to Sansa's chambers.

It didn't take long before the Hound emerged from the room and looked up and down the hall. After seeing no one save the direwolf, he opened the door again to reveal Sansa Stark. She had a single bag with her, and Jon was surprised to see a rather fierce look on her pretty face. To Jon, it appeared as if she had matured a great deal. Her face softened when she laid eyes on Ghost. They followed Ghost back down the hall to the tapestry hiding the door. They pulled it back and stepped through. Sansa came face to face with Jon. Throwing her dignity to the wind she hurled herself in to his arms and hugged him tightly. When she looked up, Jon saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Hello, Little Sister," Jon greeted her.

"Oh, thank you so much Jon," she rushed to tell him.

"I didn't think I would ever escape them," she confessed.

"Come My Lady, we must make haste", Lord Varys told her.

"Come Sansa, your father and Arya are waiting with the ship. We must needs depart." Jon said.

As quickly as possible, their party made their way back the way they had come. With Lord Varys's help, they encountered no opposition. In no time at all, they found themselves being lifted out of the iron grate they had originally entered from. They had to be especially careful now, as they were almost free. Each of them kept to the shadows as they made their way down from Aegon's Hill, through Flea Bottom, and towards the docks.

Jon released a great sigh of relief when he sighted the ship. The vessel's name still amused him greatly; _The Silent Ghost_.

When they boarded, Jon was nearly bowled over when Arya Underfoot seemingly tackled him in a hug. He hugged her back just as fiercly. He was pleased to see Arya then went and grabbed her sister Sansa in a hug.

Just as they were pushing off the docks, Jon felt his heart constrict when several gold cloaks suddenly tried to board; shouting for them to halt. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell made quick work of them while Jon brought out Blackfyre; prepared to defend his younger cousins. Despite the circumstances, Jon couldn't help the feeling of amusement he felt when he saw Arya had her 'needle' out and at the ready. The wind was on their side this night as their ship was quickly making its way out into the Blackwater.

Just as they had all began to calm themselves, two more ships bearing the arms of Joffrey the Ill-born were fast approaching them.

"No," Jon thought.

They had made it. He could not allow this to happen. In that instance, he knew what he must do. As the men prepared themselves to combat whatever might try to board them, Jon slid down to the floor. His eyes glazed over as he merged with Aegarion.

Sansa and Arya both screamed as they saw the young, but still large and growing black dragon ascend to the air. Aegarion swooped through the wind began circling the two enemy ships. He inhaled a massive breath before releasing a huge torrent of black fire to the deck of the ships. Everyone on _The Silent Ghost_ watched in awe as the black dragon began burning the rigging and sails of the enemy ships as well as any of the men that dared try to fire arrows at him. When the vessels were burning and unable to move, Aegarion returned to Jon's side as if he had not a care in the world. Jon's eyes snapped open, and he grinned. They were free, and the Lannisters had absolutely nothing that they could possibly threaten them with. They would rue the day they betrayed both his father and his uncle. Winter was coming for them; and it was coming with fire and blood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI.**

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the reviews, I really appreiciate it. Things are starting to really heat up now, so get ready._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As they were now known rebels against the 'crown', the group of travelers had to be much more vigilant in sailing back north. They knew Robb had called the banners the moment he learned of Lord Stark's arrest. They estimated he and his host would be nearing Greywater Watch by this point, as Lord Redd would have asked Robb to remain until they had returned. Due to all of the caution needed, it took a week and a half longer to reach the Neck. During the voyage, Jon filled his Uncle in on everything that had occurred with him since they had last seen one another. Ned was also improving more by the day, though it was thought he may bear a slight limp as a reminder of his run in with the Kingslayer.

Sansa and Arya had been informed of who Jon truly was as well. At first, Arya had taken it rather hard; until Jon made it clear that no matter what, she would always be his little sister. After that they were fine, with Jon only having to deal with her constant requests to join his Kingsguard. With the exceptioin of Ser Barristan, she said she could hardly be any worse than the knights serving Joffrey. Ser Barristan had a half pained, half amused expression on his face when he told Jon she was almost right. Sansa, on the other hand, thought it was all something straight out of a song of legend. Both girls as well as his Uncle had been equal parts intrigued, and fearful of Jon's dragon.

There had also been a great many talks with Jon, Lord Stark, and his Kingsguard about how to respond to the Lannister threat. Lord Stark had committed to Jon. It was his belief, that they would only be safe once Jon sat the Iron Throne as the rightful king. Jon was nevous about being proclaimed king. A large part of Jon thought himself too young. He was also fearful of the risks to Dany and Rhaenys; there were many Baratheon and Lannister loyalist that would like nothing more than to see all three of them dead. His uncle was right though, the only way to protect them was from the Iron Throne.

When they approached the coast of the Neck, Jon could see many thousands of men encamped in the distance. Robb was there with the full might of the North. Uncle Ned suggested Jon have Aegarion fly about the camp as a show of might. Jon watched with some degree of amusement as Aegarion swooped and dived above the men of the North. All of the soldiers appeared to be in awe of the beast. Jon disembarked form _The Silent Ghost_ with his Uncle on one side and Arya holding his hand on the other; Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell stood as silent shadows behind him.

Robb and Lady Catelyn were the first to greet them. Lady Catelyn surprised him by pulling him into a fierce hug and thanking him repeatedly for rescuing her daughters and his Uncle. Jon and Robb were both overjoyed to see one another. Jon felt he could do anything with his brother by his side. They were all brought to a large tent that had been arranged for Robb's war councils. You could see the visible relief from Robb as his father resumed his position of Warden of the North. The cares and worries seemed to vanish from his face in an instant. Once the lords of the North were assembled, Ned stood up.

"My Lords, first I would like to thank all of you for answering my son's call, and the loyalty you have all shown House Stark. I am sure you all have many questions. I will answer them as best as I am able, but first I needs must explain what led to this." Lord Stark said.

"Robert Baratheon died without any legitimate heirs. All of Queen Cercei's children are bastards got on her by her twin brother the Kingslayer," he explained.

That statement was met by a great deal of shock by the gathered lords.

"The bastard usurper Joffrey Waters had me arrested on charges of treason when I refused to swear fealty. The Lannister woman knew I would never aknowledge her abominations. It is my belief that Robert's death without legitimate issue has created a succession crisis. Robert only held the throne through conquest. Such an inheritance does not carry over to one's brother's or uncle's; only his own heirs." Ned told them.

Lady Maege Mormont interjected, "If that is the case and both Stannis and Renly Baratheon have no true claim, then are you suggesting that the throne truly belongs to Viserys Targaryen in Essos?"

"Not quite Lady Mormont," Ned said.

"I will explain momentarily. First I would like to introduce several guests that might cause some degree of shock," he said.

Lord Stark motioned to a servant standing nearby. The boy left and returned with a group of hooded and cloaked people being led by Lord Howland Reed.

There were many whispers throughout the room about who they could be. They had been seen about the camp for some time now. No one had any idea of who they could be. Robb Stark had ordered that they be left alone. Each one of the cloaked individuals removed there hoods at the same time. Lyanna Stark and Ashara Dayne were immediately recognized, and it did not take much to realize that the silver-haired girl with violet eyes must be a Targaryen. Rhaenys was harder for them to figure out, but some of the lords present took note of the striking resemblance she bore to Lord Stark's supposed bastard.

"As many of you have no doubt figured out, this is my sister Lyanna. Beside her is the Lady Ashara, formerly Dayne and now the wife of Lord Reed. Next to them is the Princesses Rhaenys and Daenerys Targaryen. The knights behind them are Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard," Ned revealed.

There was an instant uproar from the lords present. After letting them talk over one another for a moment, Lord Stark silenced them.

"The known events of the end of the Rebellion are false. My sister was never kidnapped by Crown Prince Rhaegar. She went with him willingly as she was being forced by our father Lord Rickard to wed Robert Baratheon against her will. They were married beneath the heart tree in Winterfell, and later again in the Sept of Dragonstone with the permission of the Princess Elia who could no longer bear children. The marriage was witnessed by the three knights of the Kingsguard present and by Queen Rhaella. Afterwards they went to the Tower of Joy in Dorne. Lords Reed and Dustin can verify what we found there." Ned told them.

"My sister was ill, but she was not dying. She had given birth to a son. He was named Jaehaerys, and his grandmother Queen Rhaella had him proclaimed king as Jaehaerys III Targaryen immediately upon his birth as he was the only remaining son of Prince Rhaegar. Also at the Tower was the young Princess Rhaenys. Lord Varys had sent her their before the Sack of Kings Landing by the Lannisters. Lord Howland agreed to take them in and hide them. If Robert had even the slightest suspicion that they lived, all of their heads would be on spikes."

"The infant King was taken with me, and I raised him with most of the world thinking he was mine own bastard son." Ned finished explaining.

Jon then stood up and moved to stand beside his mother on one side and Rhaenys on the other. The resemblance was undeniable. Jon then brought Dany into his arms. Jon looked all the lords in the eye one by one.

"My Lords, allow me to introduce my wife, the Princess Daenerys Targaryen. Lord Varys rescued her when my Uncle Viserys tried to sell her to some Dothraki savage for an army to invade our homeland. We married a little over two moons ago," Jon told them.

Everyone present was silent as they all slowly digested all they had been told. While they collected their thoughts, Lord Stark prepared himself for what he was about to do next.

"My Lords and Ladies, I will no longer allow the hand of the butcher Tywin Lannister to squeeze our people of their life's blood. I will not bow down to the bastard usurper in Kings Landing, nor will I allow the Lannisters to control the entirety of the realm. No more will I give fealty to a king who has no right to sit the Iron Throne whilst they care not for the troubles and needs of the people he claims to rule. The North will only bow to the one family capable of ruling Westeros; the family that united the Seven Kingdoms. I have watched as the boy I raised as a son grew into a man I am most proud to call my family. I will only show my fealty to the king I know will listen and care about the needs of the North; of my people. My nephew may be the blood of the dragon, but he is just as much the blood of the First Men and a Stark of Winterfell," he said.

Jon watched in awe as his uncle slowly got down on bended knee before him and withdrew the legendary Valyrian greatsword Ice from its scabbard. (Varys had made sure Ser Barristan Selmy was able to return the sword to Lord Stark.) He gently placed the sword at Jon's feet, before raising his head and with a determined voice told them all :

"I, Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North, do hereby today proclaim and swear fealty to my nephew King Jaehaerys Targaryen, Thrid of His Name, King of the Andals, and the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros on this day, the third of October in the 298th year after Aegon's Landing. I swear the obediance and fealty of House Stark and the North to His Grace the King and to His lawful heirs now, and inperpetuity. This I swear with a father's pride on the Old Gods and the New."

Jon stood there in stunned amazement at his uncle's proclamation. He felt Dany squeeze his hand and knew he must accept this burden if his family was ever to be safe.

"I accept your fealty Uncle and gladly. House Stark is mine own blood, and it and the North will always be watched over and cared for with love and devotion by myself and mine heirs, this I so swear, upon the Old Gods and the New. Please Rise Lord Stark for I name you as Hand of the King for the love you have always shown me and for the earnest protection you have given my sister and mother these many years," Jon proclaimed.

His uncle rose with smile on his face, though he was certain he was not overly happy about being named Hand again. When he rose Robb took his place.

"I, Robb Stark, heir of Winterfell and the North do so swear my fealty; I swear this by the Old Gods and the New. You are my brother, now and always," Robb swore to him.

"Now and always," Jon replied.

Jon watched amazed as one by one, all the lords present got down on bended knee and swore fealty to Jon and to House Targaryen. When it was over, the Greatjon, who had always been kind to him growing up bellowed out at the top of his lungs, "To the King of the Seven Kingdoms! The Dragon-Wolf! Long Live the Dragons! Long Live the King!"

The chant was taken up by all those present.

"Long live the Dragons!"

"Long live the King!"

"Long live the King!"

Outside the tent, all three dragons let out a ferocios roar that was soon accompanied by the howling of the direwolves as the dragons spewed great torrents of fire into the air. For the first time in fifteen years, the three-headed red dragons of House Targaryen were being raised into the air as a dragon was once again king.

Later that evening the lords met again to discuss what their next move should be. This time Jon sat at the head of the table as King, while his uncle took the other end. They had recieved several ravens during the day that needed to be discussed.

"Your Grace, we received numerous ravens today and yesterday. What does Lord Varys write?" Lord Stark asked his nephew.

"Varys says that he has sent word to Prince Doran Martell of what has occurred and that his niece, my sister Rhaenys lives and has been under your protection Uncle since the Sack of Kings Landing. He wrote that Prince Oberyn of Dorne would be coming to Riverrun to verify that she is his niece and to treat with us. Once Prince Oberyn is assured my sister is the Princess Rhaenys and verified the documents of my grandmother's proclamation, we will get the full support of Dorne," Jon replied.

This was met with a great deal of surprise and happy agreement.

Jon continued, "he also wrote that we must needs treat with the Tyrells as soon as possible. They were loyal to my family before and the Reach is still full of many Targayen loyalists. Lords Tarly and Rowan especially are eager to join. The Lady Olenna Tyrell has managed to stop her son from siding with Lord Renly, (who has proclaimed himself king) for the moment; but we would need to seal an alliance with the Tyrells quickly as Lord Mace had been of a mind to side with Renly and marry his daughter Margaery to him."

"Now Uncle, I am unsure of exaclty what to offer them. I am obviously not able to make his daughter a queen as he would want, so where does that leave us. The Tyrell's command the largest force on the continent, and have a great deal of resources that could be brought to bear. We cannot allow them to side with anyone else. I would hear your and the other's suggestions," Jon said.

Lord Stark nodded his head and replied, "You are right, Your Grace. We must gain the support of the Reach. Marriage I believe, is perhaps the best way to deal with the Tyrells. I would suggest offering Robb for Margaery Tyrell. Also, their eldest son Willas is said to be a fine man, bad leg not withstanding. Perhaps the Princess Rhaenys could meet with him, and see is he was to her liking?"

Jon looked over to his sister.

"I will never force you to do anything Sister. Who you wed will be your own choice. What are your thoughts?" Jon asked Rhaenys.

Rhaenys mulled over her thoughts before making a desicion. She was nine and ten name days already and had long desired a good man and a family of her own. Willas Tyrell was a good match by all accounts. The Reach was the second largest and perhaps the weathiest of the Seven Kingdoms. He was said to be comely and bright. Nothing like his fat father. Yes, she decided, she could meet with the young lord.

"Your Grace, I would like to arrange a meeting with Lord Willas. If we are both agreable, it would be a good match for the both of us; as well as a great help to further tie the Reach to our family. It could also perhaps help with relations between the Reach and Dorne," Rhaenys stated.

Jon stared at his sister for a long moment. He was loathe to part with her after just re-uniting with her, but she was right. Perhaps if they did like one another he could have her future husband on his council so she would remain close.

"Alright Sister, I'll write the Lady Olenna and Lord Mace and discuss the issue of both Willas and Margaery. Remeber though, it will always be your own choice," Jon said.

Rhaenys nodded her head in agreement.

"I also recieved word from Riverrun," Jon said with a nod towards Lady Catelyn.

"Lord Tully has pledged himself to our cause. Both his heir Lord Edmure and his brother the Blackfish shall be assembling their men and awaiting us after we pass the Twins, which I belive brings us to another problem: the Frey's." Jon explained.

He continued,"From what I know of the man, I do not trust Walder Frey in the slightest. He did not earn the manicker 'The Late' Walder Frey for nothing. I belive him to be a grasping old man that is not to be insulted or trusted. Too many of his kin are Lannisters."

Lady Catelyn nodded her head in agreement.

"Your Grace is right to exercise caution in regards to Lord Walder. He only serves himself, though I and my Lord Father believe he is more loyal to Tywin Lannister than his own liege-lord. He would want one of his horde of daughters to marry you, and since you are already wed he would most likely try to gain your cousins. If the Tyrells are agreeable, then you will need Robb to wed their only daughter. He will then look to your cousins and your sister," she said.

Jon's face took on a grim look that showed his displeasure.

"That is something i will never allow to happen. I have no intentions of wedding any member of my family to a Frey. No, there is only one way to ensure his compliance; and that is with force. We will send a raven to the host your brother is assembling. They are to march poste-haste to the Twins. They will remain on that side of the river while we take the Northern side. Lord Walder will either honour the call from his liege-lord and rightful king, or he will taste dragon fire. If we needs must lay siege and burn him out of his twin keeps, so be it. Aegarion is already large enough to deal considerable damage, and Rhaegelia and Jaehaella are not far behind him. I will not allow a position of such strategic importance to remain in the hands of a man as untrustworthy as Walder Frey," Jon decreed.

This was met with a bit of stunned silence as they digested Jon's order; weighing the pro's and con's of such an agressive move. Eventually, the silence was broken by the Greatjon slamming his meaty hand down on the table.

"His Grace's got balls, I'll give him that. Aye, I say. Smoke the old weasel out!" He proclaimed.

Lord Stark asked, "Are you sure you do not wish to try a more diplomatic approach Your Grace?"

Jon thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, My Lord. We must needs make haste for Winter is Coming; and I will not leave our rear open to attack from behind, or from any future acts of treachery. You know as well as I, that some men are more honourable than others. He must needs fear me more than he fears Tywin Lannister. We can accept some of them as squires perhaps, and if he has amongst his many daughters one which Lady Catelyn thinks would prove an appropriate choice, than a betrothal with Lord Edmure would be a possibility. That is the best he can hope for however. I will never consider my sister, our your daughters for a Frey. They deserve better." Jon told everyone in a tone of finality.

Lord Stark nodded his head in agreement at that. Then brought up another matter.

"Years ago, Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale signed a declaration guaranteeing the safety of Your Grace and your family against Lannister agression. He helped keep Robert from learning who you truly are. I believe my arrest and the fact that the Queen Regent is attempting to pass off Lannister bastards as royalty is more than enough cause to make the terms come into effect. While Lady Lysa has refused to comply with her late husband's wishes, which I suspect Baelish has something to do with, she can do nothing to prevent the lords that signed the agreement from coming to our aid. We have positive responses from Lords Royce, Templeton, Redfort, Upcliff, Grafton, Hardyng, and Lady Waynwood. They are marching towards Riverrun with a force of twenty thousand men, where they will join with us, and swear fealty in the name of young Robert Arryn as they were given leave to by his late father." Lord Stark told the assembled lords.

Those words were met with a great many exclamations of surprise and pleased looks.

"By my count that will put our forces at over sixty thousand, including our current host as well as the Riverlords assembling. If we can make common cause with the Tyrells, they can bring sixty thousand men by themselves. That is a force of one hundred and twenty thousand strong, and still not counting whatever the Dornish can field. There is no force on the continent that can hope to defeat such numbers. I will write to the Tyrells immediately. For now, I suggest we all get a good night's rest. We march for the Twins at first light. Queen Daenerys and I would like to finish the evening with our family, My Lords. So, I bid you a good night." Jon said as he stood and lent his arm to his beloved Dany. Dany accepted and the other lords all bowed and exited the tent.

Jon was led to the tent that had been arranged for him and Daenerys. Once everyone had entered and they were all situated, Jon relaxed and blew out a sigh of relief.

"Well, how did I do Uncle?" Jon asked.

"You did very well Your Grace," Ned told him.

"Please Uncle, you must not call me that in private. We are all family, and I never wish for that to change," he asked of him.

Ned chuckled, "As you say Jon. You actually did remarkably well. Also, I believe you won quite a few points with what you suggested about the Freys, and I have to say; after giving it some thought, I believe you to be right. We cannot trust them. They must fear you more than Lord Tywin."

"Thank you Uncle. Now, what did you all think of the various marriages that were proposed?" Jon asked. directing his enquiring gaze at Robb and Rhaenys.

Robb spoke up first.

"Well, first off you have my eternal thanks for preventing me from having to wed a Frey. Plus, I have to say that having heard tell of the Lady Margaery, I am looking forward to meeting her if they accept." Robb said.

That is good to hear, because Dany and I have been talking, and I've come up with a way that I think may sweeten the Tyrells to us. We know they want their daught to be Queen," he said.

"As that cannot happen," Dany interjected.

"Then I have come up with a way that would make her royalty if she marries Robb."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" Lady Catelyn asked.

"Simple. In honour of the many sacrifices my Uncle has made to ensure mine own and my family's safety; as well as the fact that the Starks have been sovereigns for millenia before the conquest, I am going to name Lord Stark as Soverign Prince of the North. It would be just like the Princes of Dorne in rank. Therefore Robb, and all of your children will be princes and princesses." He explained.

"Also, any daughters of the blood royal will keep their titles after marriage, as well as bestowing that title upon the first generation of their children. Therefore any grandchild of a Targaryen King will be considered prince or princess of the blood royal even through the female line. Since I will count my father Prince Rhaegar as a past king, that will mean any children of Rhaenys will inherit her title and be considered members of the Royal Family," he finished.

Rhaenys smiled up at him, greatful that her children would still be counted as royalty. They all recognized that in this way the Tyrells should be pleased as all of their grandchildren by both Willas and Margaery would be princes. That seemed to be a rather brilliant move, and one that would play well against the Tyrell's vanity and sense of self-importance.

"Jon, that isn't necessary. You don't need to raise us to such a position," Ned told his nephew.

"Nonsense Uncle. You know as well as I how vain Mace Tyrell can be. Not only does your family, who has the longest royal lineage in the whole of Westeros deserve this; but it could very well be just the thing that would sway the overly pompous lord." Jon explained.

Ned just let out a sigh and nodded his head in acceptance to his nephew's wishes. He could see the all of the ladies present were very pleased as well.

They all ate a hearty supper together before retiring. Jon wrote out all of the numerous and complicated letters that were needed before he was finally able to join Dany in bed. He was tense and worried, and he needed her. She gave him confidense and strength to do what he had to do to make sure his family survived. Oh, how he needed this beautiful creature beside him. She made everything they were fighting for worth it. After they had both spent themselves utterly, they drifted off in to peaceful oblivion with Dany wrapped protectively within Jon's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII.**

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Another chapter will be up later today and its got some of the first battle scenes_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Jon watched with a bit of trepidation as they approached the Twin Towers of House Frey from the north. The march had not taken all that long, and the army seemed to be in high spirits. From the other side, they could see that the host of Riverlords was approaching the south keep of the Twins. Dany had affixed a letter carrying box to Jaehaella's claws that enabled them to send word to the Tully forces on the other side of the river. They needs must approach this very carefully. Jon did not wish to resort to force where Lord Walder was concerned, and hoped that the appearance of so large a host commanded by the rightful king as well as the presence of dragons would be enough.

The previous night, Ser Brynden Tully had joined their host after finishing up some arrangements in the Vale. He had come to join Lady Catelyn's side, and aid them in whatever way he could. He also brought word that Riverrun was under siege by a Lannister host commanded by the Kingslayer himself. Edmure Tully's host was defeated and Edmure himself was captured at the Golden Tooth. He informed them of a way that might avoid an assault on the Twins and speed things along, as the troops were desperately needed to relieve Riverrun. That also explained why the host of Tully men on the other side of the river was much smaller than had been anticipated. Apparently, Lord Frey had been sent orders to immediately march his men towards Riverrun, as well as assist in their own host's crossing. That Lord Walder had ignored his liege-lord's direct orders was an act of treason. Ser Brynden, in the name of the Tully's had the authority to have Lord Walder attained for treason. With Jon's own backing, it would be completely legal to install his heir Ser Stevron Frey as the new Lord of the Crossing. Jon would simply have to get a fair number of his men inside the great hall.

In the distance, they could see a party of outriders emerging from the northern keep carrying a flag of peace making their way towards them. Jon decided that the Royal Family as well as the Starks would mount their horses and meet them showing a united front, with all four legendary members of the Kingsguard resplendent in their full regalia. He hoped Ser Stevron was as different from his lord father as he had been portrayed. He walked over to Dany, and helped her mount her steed, before walking over to mount his own black stallion. His sister was on his other side, with the Kingsguard mounted directly behind them. Lord and Lady Stark, Robb, and Ser Brynden were behind them. He gently nudged his horse into a trot as they slowly made their way towards the advancing Frey party.

It was only a small troop of Frey guardsmen leading three nobles towards them. Lady Catelyn informed him that the older man amongst them was in fact the man he had hoped to meet, Ser Stevron Frey, heir to the Crossing. He had a slightly weasel-like look about him, but he did not appear to overly pompous or grasping. In fact, Jon thought he looked to be exceedingly ordinary in all respects for a man well past his sixtieth name day. As he approached, Jon noticed he was unable to hide his shock at the appearance of some in their number. It was obvious he recognized all four of his Kingsguard. Jon decided to draw the elder man out of his shock.

"Good day to you Ser. Are you perchance Ser Stevron Frey, heir of the Crossing?" Jon asked.

At Jon's question, the man seemed to snap himself out of his stupor of gazing at his Kingsguard; three of which the man had thought long dead.

"Aye, I am he. Lord and Lady Stark and Sers Barristan and Brynden I recognize; however the rest of you are unfamiliar to me," Ser Stervron said.

Ser Barristan maneuvered his horse up a bit and began introductions.

"Lord and Lady Stark you've met. This is their heir, Robb Stark. The Blackfish, you know. Lord Stark's sister; the Dowager Princess of Dragonstone Lyanna and the Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. The Knights of the Kingsguard: the Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne, and of course I am Ser Barristan Selmy. This is Her Grace Queen Daenerys Targaryen and His Grace King Jaehaerys III Targaryen, King of the Andals, and the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros," Ser Barristan finished explaining.

If they thought he was shocked before, it was nothing compared to Ser Stevron's shock now. With Lyanna Stark standing there before him, it didn't take the man long to figure out that Jaehaerys must be the son of Lyanna Stark and Crown Prince Rhaegar. If that was indeed the Princess Rhaenys, and given the fact that he did indeed recognize the long-thought dead members of the Kingsguard as well as Lyanna Stark, it was more than likely that it was truly the princess. As she appeared to be supporting her brother, the supposed King Jaehaerys, then he imagined it would not be long before they had the support and the backing of the full might of Dorne. The Riverlands were already supporting them. He did not doubt that the Reach would soon follow, as that region was filled with Targaryen loyalists of long-standing. Tywin Lannister had no idea of just what and who he was truly up against.

Ser Stevron knew that his father would never overcome his own sympathies. The ancient man was full of both admiration as well as fear of Tywin and the Lannisters as a whole. He would never truly bend the knee and give this group his honourable allegiance. In fact Ser Stevron could easily imagine the old man giving only token fealty and later committing some nefarious act of base treachery. When that happend, and he was certain it would; they would all burn. The Targaryens were not Reynes or Tarbecks. The Lannister strong-hold on the country would be quickly coming to an end; and his father would doom their entire family. He could not allow that to happen. He would help do what must be done to show his family was loyal to this son of Rhaegar.

"It is an honour to meet you Your Grace, My Queen," Ser Stevron said giving a bow to Jon and his bride.

"I understand you and your host's need to make for Riverrun, as I would be there myself to give aid to my liege-lord were I in a position to do so." He told them to let them know that if it was up to him, he would have answered the Tully call to arms.

"Pardon my impertinence Your Grace, but do you truly have dragons with you? The men at the keep swore they saw one fly over, but as they have been extinct for over one hundred years it all seemed almost too fantastical to believe," Ser Stevron asked. If the Targaryens and Starks truly had living dragons, he could not allow his father the chance to end up destroying his entire house.

Jon wore a smile that was almost dragon-like itself, before he whistled sharply between his index and smallest fingers.

Ser Stevron looked about for a moment, not seeing anything. Then, he heard it. The sound of leathery wings beating loudly. He was not sure of where the large black and red beast had come from, but it was turned into a near dive from high above them. Jon was tempted to roll his eyes; his dragon could occasionally be rather dramatic. He landed almost silently next to Jon and Daenerys; fully facing Ser Stevron. The man was gazing at the rapidly growing scaled beast in absolute wonder, and healthy dose of fear.

"Ser Stevron, I shall be blunt as we have little time to waste on needless amounts of meaningless pleasantries. My host and family needs must cross that bridge in all haste. I mean no offense, but I am well aware of your lord father's politics, as well as his need to extract payment to cross that bridge. If coin was the only concern, it would of course be no issue. However, you and I both know it would be something much different. He would try to contrive this marriage or that regarding my family. I am obviously already wed, and both my cousin Robb and my sister are already betrothed elsewhere. (That was a blatant lie, but he needn't know that.) No one will be forcing any marriage on my younger cousins I was raised as brother to. Your father was ordered by his liege-lord to bring his men to Riverrun. As he is not being besieged by enemy forces, his inaction is an act of treason against House Tully." Jon told him before carrying on with what he hoped would end this farce.

"Therefore, by my authority as King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros and head of House Targaryen I hereby declare Walder Frey guilty and attain him of treason against the realm. He is immediately stripped of his title and authority as Lord of the Twin Crossings of House Frey. He is to be taken in to custody and remanded at my pleasure. I appoint the former Lord Walder Fery's heir, Ser Stevron Frey, as the new Lord of the Crossing and head of House Frey. What say you Ser?" Jon finished.

Ser Stevron stood there motionless as a statue for some moments considering his options. This boy standing before him was giving him the perfect opening to correct all the wrongs his father had done to their family name. If he did not acquiesce, this army would besiege their keeps, and they would eventually fall no matter what. If he used his dragon, well the beast was no where near fully grown; but that did not mean it couldn't still inflict heavy damage. He himself was already an old man. He had been waiting patiently for his lord father to die for decades upon decades at this point; and the old lech still clung on to life with a fierceness that was unheard of. Even if he became Lord of the Crossings right now, he would most likely not survive all that long anyway given his own advanced age. He could however make a difference. He could restore the honour to his house and family name while there was still time. He could do this by being one of the first large houses of the South to welcome and support the return of the dynasty that forged Westeros. Decision made he faced the King.

"Your Grace, I understand and thank you for saving the honour of my house. As the Lord of the Crossing, I give Your Grace and his forces leave to utilize our bridge in whatever means you require. Also, I hereby pledge the undying loyalty and fealty of House Frey to our liege-lord Hoster Tully as well as His Grace King Jaehaerys III Targaryen, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. All of our men-at-arms are yours to command Your Grace," Ser Stevron said after laying his sword at Jon's feet.

"We thank you for your fealty and support My Lord. House Frey shall not be forgotten for the loyalty you have shown me. Now, how do you suggest we take your former lord into custody? Perhaps you could bring us to him for introductions and after I charge him of treason and name you as successor? Will your guards risk a fight for their old lord?" Jon asked.

Ser Stevron thought on that for a moment, then replied, "They will not risk their lives for my father when it is merely changing a matter of the rightful lord succeeding a little a head of schedule. Not with an army and dragon's here, and after House Tully's call for us to join them."

So it was that Jon, Daenerys, Rhaenys, Lyanna, Lord and Lady Stark, Robb, the Blackfish, and the Kingsguard found themselves entering the south keep on the other side of the river closer to where the Tully host was located. They did not bring any of their other men with them besides the Kingsguard as they did not wish to appear frightening. Aegarion was with them as well. He never would have been allowed in if Ser Stevron had not ordered they Frey household guards to be silent about the matter. Entering the great hall, Jon saw the wizened old form of Walder Frey sat upon a dais and throne-like upholstered chair. The old man had stringy white hair, beady eyes, and the general appearance of an old and particularly unpleasant weasel.

"Lord and Lady Stark, welcome." The old man wheezed out.

"I must say, it was quite a surprise to hear you were here Lord Stark. Last I heard, the King had you arrested on charges of treason and you were supposed to be rotting away in the Black Cells, heh heh." He chuckled out.

Jon stepped forward then, determined to end this quickly.

"As you can see, my Uncle is quite at his liberty. Now, I must ask. Why have you ignored the summons of your liege-lord to move your forces to Riverrun. What gives you the right to dare to so blatantly ignore your over-lord?" Jon asked him, caring not in the slightest how forceful and condescending he sounded. He loathed this man on sight.

Apparently he took the man by surprise. He must be used to too many people dancing to his tune to pay the toll.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Some whoreson's bastard. Aren't you the 'oh-so-honourable' Lord Eddard Stark's bastard? You let your whorespawn bastard speak like this Stark?" The old lech questioned his Uncle.

"I am Jaehaerys III Targaryen. The only living son of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife the Princess Lyanna Stark of Winterfell; King of the Seven Kingdoms. I find you guilty of treason for failing to answer the call of your liege-lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun. You are hereby attained and stripped of you lands and title, and are to be placed under arrest." Jon said as he wanted this over quickly.

Lord Walder's guards unsheathed their swords as the old man began screaming profanities at him and ordering his guards to take his head. Aegarion then moved from behind the group to stand at Jon's side and the guards were stopped in their tracks at the sight of the black dragon. Ser Stevron then came to join Jon.

"I declare Ser Stevron Frey as the new and rightful Lord of the Twin Crossings of House Frey," Jon said in a tone of finality.

"Guards, take my Lord Father in to custody. He shall remain as the King's prisoner until such time as his fate is decided," Ser Stevron ordered the guardsmen.

The six Frey guards stood there for a moment. You could easily see the debate going on in their minds as to whom they should obey. Looking at Jon, and then at his large dragon however; they made up their minds quite quickly to acknowledge Ser Stevron as their new lord. The entire castle could hear the belligerent yells and threats that spewed from old Lord Walder's mouth as he was shackled and led away. He was threatening them all of bringing down the wrath of Tywin Lannister upon them for daring to treat him thus. Jon had not an ounce of pity for the old man. He had brought this all on himself.

Once that was out of the way and Lord Stevron was properly installed in his father's seat, Jon's army did not stay and rest. They were much needed in Riverrun, and so they crossed the bridge to the south bank of the river and continued their march. Jon and his council had decided to leave behind a garrison of five hundred men to stay with Lord Stevron and make sure nothing happened to the bridge that could impede their forces ability to easily march north or south; the men were also staying to guarantee that no for of treachery was able to come from the Twins.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII.**

 _ **Author's Note-**_ _Thanks for the reviews, as always I appreciate it. Things are starting to really heat up now, so get ready for fire and blood._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

As they passed Oldstones, Jon asked his commanders to meet with him in his pavilion to discuss strategy and share what news they had. Once everyone had arrived, Jon takes his place at the head of the table with Dany at his side, who has Jaehaella resting her white and golden head in Dany's lap. Jon looked around the table and made eye contact with each person there. He tried to do such things in an effort to show that while he might be young and inexperienced, he welcomed the support and advice of his elder councilors.

"My Lords and Ladies, thank you for joining me. We must needs discuss a strategy for our men. The foe we are facing is not one to be underestimated. Lord Tywin is a cautious man by nature and I will not rush in to situations that will recklessly waste the life's blood of our people. If I am to be a king, I will see that my people are protected as much as possible. Ser Brynden, what is the situation with the forces of House Tully and Lord Edmure?" Jon asked.

"As Your Grace knows, the main Riverlands host was crushed at the Golden Tooth by the Lannisters. The levy that had been called was done in haste, and I believe my nephew underestimated the strength of the force he was up against. He will not make that mistake again as he is currently a hostage of the Kingslayer. Jaime Lannister is leading the siege of Riverrun, while Lord Tywin is moving up the Green Fork of the Trident from the south. One thing I am sure of is that neither Lannister will believe we were able to cross the Twins as quickly as we did, and certainly not having gained an extra four thousand men from House Frey into our service. That gives us the element of surprise if we use it well. The siege of Riverrun is three-pronged," Ser Brynden explained as he pointed out the positions on the large map that lay on the table.

"When Riverrun is under attack, we open the sluice gates that allow the Tumblestone River to turn Riverrun into an island. The walls are sheer rock that give the defenders an advantage to see any attack for several leagues in all directions. I believe a night attack of heavy horse from two sides would surprise and overwhelm the Kingslayer. When that happens, a sortie could be led out of the castle to take the third part directly while the archer and catapults from the walls would let us smash any craft that tried to cross over or flee." Ser Brynden told them.

Jon and the others mull over the Blackfish's words. Jon then turns to his uncle.

"Lord Stark, where do your latest reports say the forces of the Vale Lords are at present?" Jon asked.

"Your Grace, at present they have marched from the Bloody Gate and are making for the east bank of the Trident. If they were to march towards the Ruby Ford, they would be able to flank Lord Tywin's host while we come down on them from the north. Our reports put Tywin's numbers at somewhere around twenty to twenty-five thousand." Ned informed them.

Jon let his thoughts wander to different scenarios trying to plot out the cause and effects of each potential move he made. He was very much afraid of making a large mistake because of his own inexperience that could cost the lives of his men. He knew things happened that would be out of his control and that men would die regardless of anything he did. To Jon though, that did not mitigate his own responsibility of ensuring his people survived with the minimum amount of casualties possible.

"My Lords, I propose that we split our forces in to two separate hosts, and attack the Lannisters separately. For one thing, I do not think that they will be expecting such a move, or believe that we have the man-power available to commit to such a thing. I propose a large number of our infantry march south to hit the host of Lord Tywin from the north. We must coordinate the attack to happen when the forces from the Vale could take them by surprise and flank them from the east. Lord Tywin is too cautious a man to allow his forces to be shattered so early. That is why we must hit them as hard as possible from both sides. If the battle looks to be going badly, he will quickly move to pull back. We must hit them hard enough that what he is able to pull back with is a great deal less than he arrived with. With the Valemen's help, we must shatter them. Instruct the Vale lords to double whatever outriders they are sending. Make absolutely certain that every single Lannister scout is found and unable to report their movements. If he suspects we may attack with that much force he may well retreat further from us to gather a larger host. I would like for you Uncle, and for the Lord Commander to lead the men against Lord Tywin." Jon told them.

The others all absorbed the King's words as they digested what he wished to do with the infantry. They had to admit, it was a good plan, and most certainly would not be something Lord Tywin would be expecting.

Ser Gerold Hightower was somewhat surprised the boy he had trained for most of his life wished for him to help lead such a large force of men. He had watched his King grow and struggle through every faze of his life literally since the day he was born. To know that he respected and trusted his leadership abilities and martial skills thus was humbling. He would not let his King down, this he knew. Ser Gerold locked eyes with Ned Stark and nodded his head. They were of an accord, and they meant to succeed.

Ser Arthur then asked, "What of the cavalry and Jaime Lannister's host Your Grace? How did you wish to take them?"

"I think Jaime Lannister's impulsiveness shall be his downfall. He has none of his father's patience or sense of caution. I mean for us to take him by surprise. Ser Brynden, when we march I want you to ride ahead. You know these lands better than any of us do. Marq Piper and his men are in the area. Find them, and then use your archers to shoot down every raven you see. Hunt down their scouts, they must not be allowed to reveal us. Scour every inch of the area and locate any Lannister scout or outrider. Question the men found. We need to know their exact locations. Is that agreeable?" Jon asked

"So, Your Grace is asking me to go hunt Lannisters? Aye, Your Grace; that is more than agreeable," Ser Brynden replied to the general amusement of the King and others.

"Once we know of their locations, I want to draw Ser Jaime away from Riverrun. Obviously he can't abandon the siege, but if we send out a diversionary force to lure him out, we can trap him. It would never work on his father, but he is not Lord Tywin. I'm not sure such a tactic will work, but I think perhaps it's at least worth a try." Jon explained to the group.

"If we are able to pull that off, it will leave the host encamped at Riverrun leaderless and enable us to mount a surprise attack and surround them. They are divided into three camps because of Riverrun's defenses. If we annihilate one camp and have the other two trapped, Your Grace can either wipe them out or take them prisoner," Ser Arthur told Jon and the others.

Jon thought about that for a moment. This war was going to be a bloody affair no matter what he did. However, Jon had to remind himself that to guarantee his family's safety he must do so from the Iron Throne. That meant being king of the whole of Westeros, not just parts of it. Even his enemies were his people too. He would do what he could to minimize the casualties while maintaining a firm hand.

"Aren't one of the camps being led by some Essosi sell-swords?" Jon asked to the somewhat confusion of the others as to the relevance of the question.

"Yes, Your Grace. Some supposed knight from Tyrosh I believe," Ser Arthur said.

"That is the camp that is to be made an example of. Destroy the foreigners. My family reigns over the whole of Westeros, not just parts of it. I would limit Westerosi blood being spilled when at all possible. Acts of needless destruction can potentially sew the seeds of later discord, and I would wish to avoid that." Jon explained.

He received nods all around and noticed that both his uncle and Ser Arthur had given him a proud look. He realized Ser Arthur had been testing him, to see if his blood lust was as strong as some of his predecessors. He tried to control his blush of mingled pleasure that he had made two of his heroes proud as well as irritation that he needed to be tested at all; he supposed it went with the name however.

Next up for discussion was numbers. The Northern host amounted to around twenty-three thousand men. After crossing the Twins, they received another four thousand. When they neared Seaguard, the Mallister's had joined them with Lord Jason Mallister bringing three thousand men. The small levy organized by Lord Blackwood before Riverrun went under siege that joined them on the south bank of the Twins was around five thousand men. That brought that present Targaryen forces to about five and thirty thousand men. Around five thousand men were in reserve in the North from the first levy, and would be ready to deal with any threat that came at them from behind; or at least hinder it. That had been Lord Reed's idea, and during Jon's many months spent in the Neck he had learned not to question suggestions made by that particular lord. Jon knew both Lord Howland and his young son Jojen had a touch of the Greensight. With the men from the Vale joining them, their active fighting force in the South was at five and fifty thousand men.

"Not counting the men from the Vale, how many horse are there?" Jon asked the table at large.

Ser Oswell Whent glanced down at the parchment in his hand.

"Around six thousand Your Grace," Ser Oswell informed him

"Alright, I propose a force of some eighteen thousand foot and two thousand horse make their way south to hit the host led by Tywin Lannister at the Ruby Ford that is to be led by my uncle Lord Stark and Ser Gerold Hightower. If all goes to plan, they will be joined by the twenty thousand Vale lords that we hope Lord Tywin will be completely unawares of. It is important that that particular host be shattered as much as possible for it represents the finest of the Lannister might. I imagine even if he suffered a severe loss, Lord Tywin will be too cautious to allow himself to be captured. However, there should be plenty of others with that force that will be less so. Capture anyone of importance you can manage, and if the reports are true and he has the Mountain commanding part of his host; I want you to do whatever is necessary to capture that beast alive. I am sending Sandor Clegane with you as well. He hates his brother as much as I do, and I believe him to be perhaps one of the only men capable of bringing the beast down. That monster will be made to pay for what he has done," Jon stated in a tone that meant he was deadly serious.

Rhaenys had gripped the arms of her chair at the mention of the man who had raped and murdered her mother and bashed their brother's infant skull against the wall.

Jon was resolved to get justice for everything his sister had been through. He also wished for the animals capture alive to present him as a gift to Prince Oberyn, whom they had word was on his way at that very moment to the Riverlands to discover if his niece truly lived.

"Would you have us give chase Your Grace?" Ned asked his nephew.

Jon looked at the map for a moment before deciding.

"Only to an extent. I would make their retreat hazardous and chaotic, but only long enough to prevent them from holing up at Harrenhal and digging in. That must not be allowed. Drive them out of the Riverlands." Jon ordered.

"That leaves eleven thousand foot and four thousand horse to take on Ser Jaime's forces and relieve the siege on Riverrun. For this to all work their scouts must needs be blind and we need to strike them simultaneously," Jon decreed.

Everyone nodded at this and then they all got down to discussing the details and formulating their exact plan of attack. This went on well into the night before everything was finalized and everyone was aware of who was doing what, where, and when. Before retiring to his tent with Dany, Jon had a word with Ser Gerold Hightower in private.

"Ser Gerold, may we speak for a moment?" Jon requested.

"Of course Your Grace. What is on your mind?" Ser Gerold asked him.

"One of my Uncle's lords, I am and always have been very leery of," Jon said.

"You refer to Lord Roose Bolton, do you not Your Grace?" The Lord Commander asked.

"Yes, there is something not right about that man. I have felt that way about him all of my life. Even Lord Varys sent me a message warning me about the man." Jon explained.

There was just something about that man that sent his senses of warning and wariness in to overdrive. He couldn't prevent the feeling that the man would betray them at the earliest opportunity. He could not, he would not allow risks like those that man represented to his family the freedom to betray them.

"Are you asking me to kill him Your Grace?" Ser Gerold asked.

"No, absolutely not. However, I wish to know if my instincts about him are right or wrong. I ask that you place the man in a position where he must needs risk himself against the enemy. How he acquits himself will determine if the man has a future of not." Jon said.

"Can you arrange this for me Lord Commander?" Jon asked.

"Gladly," Ser Gerold replied.

"I believe your caution towards the man is warranted. How he does will force him to reveal himself without him being aware of it." Ser Gerold noted.

Jon bowed his head in thanks to Ser Gerold and made his way back to his tent. He looked at his sleeping bride, and he knew in that moment that everything he was doing to protect his family was most assuredly worth it. He would never have the strength to do what must be done were it not for the beautiful creature sleeping before him. As he slipped in behind Dany and buried his face in her hair inhaling her intoxicating scent he prayed that the gods looked favourably upon his men during the coming battles.

It was several days later that Jon's army is split. His Uncle and Ser Gerold head southeast to meet the forces of Tywin Lannister, while Jon and the rest of them head in the direction of Riverrun in the southwest. Ser Brynden Tully is as good as his word, and has his outriders and scouts combing the countryside removing all Lannister scouts, as well as gathering valuable intelligence. Jon was introduced to Ser Marq Piper, who he discovered had an excellent ability to find and harass Lannisters at every opportunity. He had made a fine sport of sending parties of men out to raid Lannister soldiers as well as harass and plunder their supply trains. Apparently Jaime Lannister had taken to trying to hunt these raiders down himself with generally only a small force of a few hundred men. Jon and Robb came up with what they hoped was a plan to draw him out and capture him. The capture of Ser Jaime could greatly help with the war effort.

After making sure the remainders of their forces were beginning to get into position to begin the assault on the Lannister host besieging Riverrun, Jon and Robb rode off with four thousand horse to lay the trap they hoped to spring on the Kingslayer. Jon had received information that Ser Jaime was still unaware of exactly who it was that was coming after his forces. Apparently none of the news or rumors surrounding Jon had reached the Kingslayer. He even still believed Lord Eddard was locked in the Black Cells beneath the Red Keep. He believed it to be Robb that was leading all their men. Well, Jon would be more than happy to see that Ser Jaime learned of him.

While the Blackfish continued to shoot down all ravens and hunt down Lannister scouts, Jon, Robb, and Ser Arthur rode out with only several hundred men flying only the Stark and Tully banners. By doing so they hoped to lure Jaime Lannister to attack them. As none of the scouts Ser Jaime sent out returned, he called together a few hundred men and rode out to investigate. When he spotted the relatively small number of Stark and Tully banners, he went after them.

Jon and Robb lured him north in to a forested valley called the Whispering Wood. There, waiting for the Lannister men were Jon's four thousand horse. Jaime realized then that he had been led into a trap. He found his men surrounded and the battle began. Jon knew that this unconventional move may have been regarded as dishonourable by some, but he held little sympathy for the Lannisters. They certainly didn't maintain their power by honourable means. This was Jon's first real taste of battle as he charged his mount forward to the nearest red-cloaked Lannister. Blackfyre was singing as it tasted the blood of battle for the first time since the War of the Ninepenny Kings. He hacked and slashed his way through more and more Lannisters as his battle-lust grew. It was almost a rush as his adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

Not too far away, Jaime Lannister realized he had been led into a trap, and his men were getting slaughtered. Calling his personal retainers to him, he began yelling Robb Stark's name; hoping to fight his way out by engaging Robb in single combat. However, when he looked for the direwolf banner he expected to find the commander of the opposing force riding under, he was shocked to see the banner of the three-headed Targaryen red dragon on a black background. 'Who in the seven hell's was that supposed to be', Jaime thought to himself. Still, he continued bellowing for Robb Stark to come out and die.

When Jon saw that some of the young nobles that had been selected as his and Robb's guards were making their way to the Kingslayer to answer his request for Robb, Jon knew he had to end this fast. Focusing his mind, he called both Ghost and Aegarion to him. Ghost was there almost immediately, as he was never far from Jon. Aegarion however had been in the woods he was near, waiting for his master to call as Jon had not wanted to let too many see him yet. He was also reluctant to use him in battle due to the level of pain and destruction his dragon was capable of. However, when Jon saw Jaime Lannister cut down a noble young boy that Jon had liked and known all of his life, he knew he needed to end this. He and Robb both had sat on their horses unable to turn away as the Kingslayer cut down Daryn Hornwood like he was nothing.

Jon snapped out of it first. He saw both Eddard and Torrhen Karstark approaching the knight to take Daryn Hornwood's place, and he acted. Both of his pets had joined him by that point. He raised Blackfyre in to the air and began to charge at the Kingslayer, his massive black stallion galloping as if he were an extension of his rider. Ser Jaime saw him coming in the distance and disregarded both of the Karstark boys, forever altering their would-be fate. Jon had Aegarion fly around behind Ser Jaime and come towards the man from behind. Perhaps it was the massive white direwolf rampaging towards him, or perhaps it was the young man on the black stallion wielding a legendary blade of Valyrian steel wearing an exact replica of the armor Jaime had once seen worn by a man he greatly admired and possessed a degree of hero-worship for in his younger years; but Ser Jaime Lannister actually faltered in his steps. When he moved to continue his assault on the on-coming threat, the young man was almost upon him and ready to strike. That was when he heard a man shriek in terror behind him. Jaime had no time to find out what caused the noise when a massive black shape collided with his back; completely unhorsing him and plowing him helm-first in to the dirt.

Jon and everyone around him looked down amazed as Aegarion dug his claws into Jaime Lannister's golden armor as the black dragon held the man in the dirt. He raised his large horned head up and let out a ferocious roar as black fire poured out of his sharp-toothed mouth. The men fighting under the Targaryen standard all around them began cheering and shouting out both Jon and the dragon's name. Then the chant went up of "Long Live the Dragons," as Jon dismounted his horse and approached the downed form of Jaime Lannister. Aegarion moved off of the Kingslayer, as the man's hands were bound and Jon handed Ser Jaime's golden sword to Ser Arthur. Jon did not fail to notice the inscrutable look that graced Ser Arthur's face as he looked down on the man who was once a boy Ser Arthur had mentored and taken great pride in. Jon decided to find out what that was about later as he held Ser Arthur in great respect. Sometimes Jon still found it hard to adjust to allowing his full intelligence and innate cunning to come out. For so long in his life, he had downplayed a great many of his skills both mental and martial, in order to do nothing to outshine his true-born brother Robb. Old habits, he found, were decidedly hard to break.

When Jaime Lannister was later brought before him in the early evening hours before their assault on Riverrun, Jon was amused to note that the man was not looking at him with his usual arrogant demeanor. He actually appeared quite confused. He was especially confused by the fact that the Sword of the Morning appeared to be standing before him alive and well. Finally, he shook himself and looked Jon straight in the eyes; he appeared to be searching his face for something.

"Who are you?" Ser Jaime asked him quietly. He appeared remarkably subdued. Jon doubted very many people had ever seen the man appear thus.

"I am Jaehaerys III Targaryen. The only surviving son of Crown Prince Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark. I was raised as the bastard son of Eddard Stark of Winterfell. When my Uncle Ned received word that King Robert was to come to Winterfell, he informed me of whom my parents truly were. My instructor at arms was revealed to me as really being the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower. Ser Gerold then brought me to the Neck, where my mother Lyanna and my sister the Princess Rhaenys lived in secret with Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Arthur Dayne, and the Lady Ashara. Your 'nephew' then had my uncle arrested and the rest, as they say, is history." Jon explained to the man.

"Rhaenys is alive? Truly...Ser Arthur, Your Grace, does she truly still live?" Jaime asked them, apparently more stunned by that than anything else. If Jon had to hazard a guess, he could tell by the respectful tone and looks to Ser Arthur, that he held the man in the highest of regards. If Arthur Dayne said Jon was the king, then Jon was the king. Jon knew the thought running through his mind in that moment was insane, and could quite possibly back-fire on them in spectacular fashion, but he would investigate it later. His gut was telling him to later question the man truthfully about his actions and determine his fate then. Perhaps Jaime Lannister could be of some use to them. He was brought back to himself when he heard Ser Arthur.

"Yes, Jaime. His Grace's sister Rhaenys does truly live still. She's with the rest of the army outside of Riverrun. Princess Elia had her sent to Princess Lyanna when she got word that your father was finally marching from the Rock during the Usurper's Rebellion. Princess Lyanna and my sister the Lady Ashara have raised her since then," Ser Arthur explained.

After Jaime Lannister was brought back to a cell, Jon told Ser Arthur that he would question Ser Jaime more later, and that he would make sure he was treated fairly. Regardless of anything, Jon had no intentions of killing the man. Robb came over and informed them of everyone they had captured after Ser Jaime was brought down. He had to admit, it was a rather impressive haul for such a relatively small battle. near a hundred knights and a dozen lords bannermen including: Lord Gawen Westerling, Lord Quenten Banefort, Ser Garth Greenfield, Lord Regenard Estren, Ser Tytos Brax, Mallor the Dornishman, Willem Lannister, and the Lannister cousins Cleos and Tion Frey.

'That was quite a good haul indeed', Jon thought.

The time was now upon them to free Riverrun. With the capture of Ser Jaime, they were now without a commander. Jon had made sure that the three groups encamped around Riverrun were without knowledge that they were now leaderless. Everyone was given their orders and they all begin to move into position to begin the surprise attack. Jon had made it clear that he did not wish for the battle to turn into a slaughter. The Eastern camp that was commanded by the Tyroshi Sellsword Ser Forely Prester and his freeriders were to be the first ones set upon. Jon meant to make an example of them in order to force the other two encampments to surrender. They have their four thousand horse and ten thousand of their infantry surrounding the three encampments from all sides. There is no escape possible. Also, Jon had asked the Blackfish to find of make some nets. They would be hidden across the river. When they tried to flee or come to the aid of their fellows, Jon wanted the netting raised to entrap any type of craft found. By doing so, he hoped to capture the men that would otherwise be done for by Riverruns catapults.

Jon instructed Theon Greyjoy to quietly find a place from which he could get close enough to shoot Jon's instructions over the walls and to the Tully forces trapped within Riverrun. They would need to know his plans, and be prepared to act accordingly in a timely manner. This was the first time Jon had actually bothered to find any use whatsoever for the man Jon affectionately referred to as the "Iron Scum," at least to himself and Ser Arthur. He would have loved to have left the Ironborn under guard in Winterfell, but Jon didn't trust him in the slightest. It was only for Robb's sake that he tolerated him at all. They had never gotten along, and Jon would never forgive the way the jumped up pirate whoremonger had behaved towards him.

Once he was sure he knew that Lord Blackwood inside Riverrun was prepared for what was to come, Jon, Robb, and Ser Arthur got into position. They would be waiting in the woods near the central camp that was beside the two rivers, and directly in front of Riverrun. Jon gave the signal, which was a ferocious roar that escaped Aegarion's mouth, that was followed by answering howls from the direwolves Ghost and Greywind. The sound reverberated throughout the night air and brought out deep chills from the Lannister forces.

The eastern encampment being led by Ser Forely Prester was the first one set upon. Lord Rickard Karstark, (Who had seen the positions his sons had been in during the earlier engagement in the Whispering Wood, and knew that if not for Jon's quick actions and response to the threat to his son's lives, they would have almost assuredly been cut down. Hence, Lord Karstark came to Jon and thanked him profusely, swearing the undying loyalty of him and his to Jon and his family's cause.) who was leading the horse, and Greatjon Umber was leading the foot. They caught the mixed company of sellswords and Lannister spear and bowmen completely by surprise. Almost before the other encampments realized what was happening, Lords Karstark and the Greatjon had decimated the eastern camp. They were massacred and surrounded utterly. Barely had the others come to their senses and realized they too were being attacked, then the Tyroshi captain Ser Forely ordered his men to throw down their arms and surrender.

The Blackfish was leading the van and attacked the Lannister encampment north of the Tumblstone. With a deftness that belied his age, he had the palisades cleared and sleeping camp was overrun and surrounded. Men from the other side of the river, where Jon and Robb were stationed, attempted to board their rafts and come to the northern camps aid. No sooner had they boarded the small boats and rafts, then Ser Brynden had the nets that had been placed earlier brought out. They were being led by Lord Andros Brax and his men. Two of the rafts overturned and the men drowned in the current, but the rest of them were all caught in the netting and found themselves being reeled in like fish on a line back to the other side where they were all taken prisoner; Lord Brax included.

Jon, Robb, and Ser Arthur made their way out of the woods on the central embankment when they saw men being led by Lord Tytos Blackwood pouring out of the keep in a sortie from the defenders of Riverrun. Jon raised Blackfyre in the air and brought it down in sweeping arcs that were soon staining it red with Lannister blood for the second time in one day. He was hoping that by having them completely encircled without means of escape that most would surrender. He could see that they had surrendered in the eastern encampment and he meant to make sure these men surrendered as well. One man amongst the enemy that he was fighting Jon could tell was an officer who was determined to force his men to fight on. Jon decided to take the large brute out before he caused too much damage. From the man's sigil, he could identify him as a knight from House Crakehall. The man was mounted on his own horse as Jon approached. He brought his sword in a great strike aimed at Jon's head. Jon blocked the powerful hit with Blackfyre that took both arms to stop, the force being as hard as it was. The man was huge, easily two of Jon; but his size in itself would hinder him. He was weighted down by his massive greatsword as well as his heavy armor. Ser Arthur had taught Jon that when facing such an opponent, it was better to first go on the defensive and let them wear themselves out first; all the while doing his best to land as many strategic strikes in the joints to weaken them quicker. This man proved to be no exception. Jon blocked and parried strike after strike. Jon had taken several nicks that drew blood himself, but he kept on the defense; never allowing the man a true hit. As it went on, the Crakehall man grew slower and slower in his movements; obviously exhausting himself. That's when Jon went on the offense. Blackfyre flew through the air as it danced with Jon raining down blow after blow with his much lighter Valyrian blade. After knocking the man's helm off, Jon didn't even hesitate before he quickly raised Blackfyre high in the air brought it down on the man's exposed neck as he tried to land a slow hit on him; completely severing his head from his body. The rest of him soon fell to the ground, as Jon looked around the battle. His defeat of the Crakehall knight appeared to be enough of a show for the rest of those in the central encampment to lay down their arms before they too were slaughtered.

The battle was over and had been a resounding success for the Targaryen forces. Jon's planning and preventative measures had been enough to ensure that while the Lannisters suffered some three thousand plus casualties; they managed to capture over ten thousand of them alive- Lord Brax included. Riverrun was free and if his Uncle Ned and Ser Gerold were successful, then the whole of the Riverlands would be free and back under the dragon's banner.

That night, after his light wounds were seen to, Jon fell in to a deep sleep in Riverrun's finest guest chambers. The next morning, Jon was awoken by Dany who had arrived with Ser Oswell and his mother and sister early that morning.

"I am so happy you're OK Jon. I was terrified you would be hurt in the battle," Dany told him worriedly.

"Never fear My Love. I promise to always come back to you," Jon whispered to her before kissing her deeply.

Later they made their way into Riverrun's great hall to break their fast and figure out what to do with the prisoners. Jon didn't want to risk the men escaping to rejoin their enemies. Eventually, it was decided to send them all to Moat Cailin to wait out the war. The Moat was the only fortress large enough to house them all. Harrenhal was a possibility, but given how close it was to the Crownlands, Jon and the other commanders were all hesitant to keep so tempting a target for Lord Tywin so close at hand. Even if they did escape from the Moat, there was nowhere for them to go.

Jon noticed a difference from his men as well as his commanders that morning. He was so happy to have survived and have Dany at his side that it took him a while to notice. Dany however missed nothing. She brought him in to an alcove. He thought it was perhaps for a kiss till she pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Do you see it My Love? Do you see how they all look at you Jon?" Daenerys asked him.

Perhaps he took one too many hits to the head yesterday, or perhaps he was merely being exceptionally obtuse, but Jon hadn't the foggiest notion of what she was referring to.

"What do you mean Dany? I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary?" He told her.

In truth, his own insecurities that stemmed from his upbringing as a bastard prevented him from acknowledging or recognizing much in the way of praise or admiration unless it was stated to him plainly. This Dany knew, and she sometimes had the malicious urge to backhand Catelyn Tully for being the root cause of such insecurities in her beloved. She was not alone in that either. Both his sister Rhaenys as well as his mother, and sometimes even Ser Arthur would notice little things like that and would look over at Lady Catelyn with barely concealed glares. Lady Catelyn herself was more than aware of this, and would look down in shame in remembrance for her past actions- though she sometimes became even more shamed when Jon himself never once treated her with anything but the utmost courtesy and respect.

"I mean my dear brave and oblivious husband, that both your men and your commanders are extraordinarily proud of you. You proved yourself to them. You fought bravely and honourably. They now know that you are a King that can not only lead his troops, but will also fight for them and try and keep them safe," she said as she graced him with a beaming smile.

Jon blushed in surprised embarrassment, but thanked Dany for pointing these things out to him. A servant in Tully livery approached the King and Queen.

"Your Grace, a raven has come for you from Lord Stark. Lord Edmure awaits you both in Lord Hoster's solar," the young man told them.

Jon thanked the man before taking Dany's hand as they both made their way to the solar of the ailing Lord Hoster.

Edmure Tully bowed to the both of them when they entered. Robb and Lady Catelyn were at his side, eagerly waiting for him to break the seal.

Jon took the envelope, broke the seal, and began to read.

Your Grace,

It brings me the greatest pleasure to write the news of our victory in Your Graces name against the forces of Lord Tywin Lannister. We estimate that the Lannister host was numbered at the very least of seven and twenty thousand men. We marched as fast as possible to gain the advantage of surprise; taking out all of the scouts and ravens along the way. With no surviving outriders, they had no time to prepare. The timing was also coordinated with the Vale Lords, whose presence in the Riverlands had gone completely unnoticed due to your orders to dispose of all scouts.

The center was commanded by Ser Kevan Lannister, the right by Ser Addam Marbrand, and the van by the Mountain the Rides. Lord Tywin himself commanded the reserve, as he was ever want to do. In the early morning we launched a surprise attack at dawn led by your Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower, while I led the horse on the right. The battle was going fairly evenly for a while as we had the element of surprise against their larger numbers. Under Lord Tywin's efficient direction however, they were able to regroup and hold their own.

Twas a bloody affair indeed and the tide may have turned against us until I gave the signal to the men from the Vale. Lord Yohn Royce led the charge with five thousand heavy horse that slammed into an unsuspecting Ser Addam Marbrand and joined me as went cut them down and drove them in to their own center. Five thousand of the Valemen flanked the left and broke their ranks from that side causing a route. Lord Tywin had already ordered a retreat from the rear and fled with the reserves resulting in the main host being surrounded entirely. Ser Kevan Lannister, though already wounded, ordered his men to surrender when he was sure his lord brother had escaped with his five thousand reserves.

The results are thus: around nine thousand Lannister dead with another three thousand seriously injured. Near ten thousand captured and now held prisoner. Seven thousand fled the field unharmed. The reserves being led by Lord Tywin were making for Harrenhal. They were forced to change course when three thousand men under the command of Ser Symond Templeton infiltrated and took the castle of Harrenhal. The small Lannister garrison either surrendered or were put to the sword as the dragon banners were raised. Lord Lannister was then forced to make a non-stop march for the Crownlands and driven out of the Riverlands entirely.

It is my duty to inform you that four thousand men were lost fighting for Your Grace's cause, but the timely intervention of the Valemen saved us from further harm. However Your Grace should take heart in the number of high-born and valuable hostages that were taken from the field. I am pleased to say these include the brother of Lord Tywin- Ser Kevan Lannister, the son of Lord Tywin- Tyrion Lannister, Ser Addam Marbrand, and Ser Rion Crakehall. I also have the immense satisfaction of telling you that Sandor Clegane with the help of Bronze Royce managed to subdue and capture Ser Gregor Clegane- the Mountain that Rides.

As I began this letter I received the raven of Your Grace's victory in both the Whispering Wood and at Riverrun. I cannot say how proud I am of both Your Grace and Robb, and eagerly look forward to seeing Your Grace and our family as soon as possible. I remain Your Grace's faithful servant,

Eddard of House Stark

Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX.**

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the reviews, as always I appreciate it. The Lannisters are beginning to reap what they have sewn._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Varys noted that the Small Council meeting members that had bee hurriedly called together all appear remarkably subdued. Varys himself could hardly contain his own glee at the news about to be shared. In the early hours of the morning he had been awakened by one of his little birds bearing a message. Oh, he could have danced in joy after reading the note. Seeing the lions humbled so was a sight he had waited near sixteen years for. His King had done him proud. He was ever thankful that he had the foresight to back the one candidate in the Game that many would think had the least amount of a chance to win and sit the Iron Throne. Most everyone else however, did not know what Varys knew. His King was special, and was perhaps just the person needed to save Westeros not only from itself, but from the darkness to come.

Lord Tywin entered the room then. The old lion looked exceptionally haggard; as well he should. Some of the news Varys planned to share that his little birds 'just recently discovered' would rock this council of scheming incompetents. The Queen Regent then entered, looking as vain and haughty as ever. She looked as if nothing in the world could possibly touch her or her bastard spawn's exalted position. Peytr Baelish looked mildly concerned, but still as slimy as ever. The old Grand Maester Pycelle looked near unconscious and to have at least one foot already in the grave. If only he would plant the other foot in the grave as well he would make Varys's day complete. What was left of the Small Council had already fled to cause mischief elsewhere. Well, Renly Baratheon would not be causing trouble for anyone again. Stannis's Red Witch had seen to that. Stannis himself would soon be facing far more trouble than he knew though. The Old Lion raised his head to look at them all. He stopped when his cold green eyes looked at his daughter.

"Cersei, where is the King?" Lord Tywin asked his daughter.

"His Grace is still sleeping. He is so young, I thought it best not to disturb him..." She trailed off as her father glared down at her.

"So be it." He said.

"I come bearing grave tidings. The siege of Riverrun has been lifted. My son, Ser Jaime Lannister has been captured, and is currently being held in Riverrun's dungeons. Three thousand men of his host were killed, with nearly ten thousand taken captive. Word has it they are being sent deep into the North to wait out the war and prevent us from taking them back. Lord Brax was also captured." Tywin informed them.

Cersei gasped when she heard of Ser Jaime's capture. She looked as if she couldn't quite believe what she was being told.

"Jaime! Jaime has been captured?" The distraught Queen Regent shrieked out.

"Yes, Cersei, they have my son!" Lord Tywin stated with a dangerous growl.

"What of your own forces My Lord?" Peyter Baelish quietly asked the Lannister lord.

"Before I answer that, I would like to know why exactly I found myself facing not Robb Stark in the field, as I had been expecting; but Lord Eddard Stark himself? Why is he not currently under lock and key in the cells under this very keep?" Tywin demanded of the room at large.

The room was eerily silent for a moment.

"Well?" Tywin growled out.

"He escaped. Lord Stark, Sansa Stark, and Arya Stark." Cersei said quietly.

"How exactly did that happen?" Lord Tywin asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Varys decided to answer that question.

"From what I have gathered My Lord, after Ser Barristan Selmy was thrown out of the Kingsguard, he apparently found young Arya Stark. She had hidden since her father's arrest. Using his knowledge of all of the secret passageways inside the Red Keep, he freed Lord Stark and killed his guards. It is assumed that men loyal to the Starks then paid off Sandor Clegane to bring the Lady Sansa to join her father and sister as Clegane was reported to have fled with the Starks. There was a ship waiting in the harbour. The gold cloaks managed to catch up to them as they were boarding the ship. That group was defeated. As the rogue ship was fleeing in to the Blackwater Bay, the gold cloaks commandeered two ships that were docked nearby. The reports the men that survived attacking the Stark's ship however are almost too strange to be believed." Varys told Tywin.

Tywin's curiosity was peaked with this.

"How so?" he asked.

"The men on the two ships, as well as many of those on the docks report seeing what they could only describe as a black dragon rose from the Stark's ship and attacked the ships pursuing them. All of their sails and rigging were burned with dragon fire as were two of the men that shot arrows at the beast. They said there was a young man on the Stark's ship that the dragon answered to that was with them during the break out. He had his own direwolf like the Stark children and resembled Lord Stark somewhat." Varys finished in explanation.

While Cersei was still declaring all the allegations of the dragon as preposterous, Lord Tywin remained silent as the grave. He then turned back to his daughter.

"What exactly possessed you to release a man of Ser Barristan Selmy's reputation from the Kingsguard?" He asked his daughter.

"He was old, and part of the old regime. He was not to be trusted. Joffrey felt it was time for him to go," she explained in a totally unrepentant voice.

"Did it not cross your small mind the repercussions of what having a man of such re known as Barristan the Bold going over to our enemies could be?" He demanded of his idiot daughter.

"No, do not even answer that you foolish girl." Lord Tywin said angrily.

"Now as to what happened with mine own host; I shall tell you." Lord Tywin said.

"We met at the Ruby Ford of the Trident. It appears that our outriders had been killed, as we were taken somewhat by surprise in the early morning hours of dawn. Ser Kevan led the center, and after we recovered from our surprise, we managed to fight back and regain our positions. Ser Addam Marbrand headed the right, and Ser Gregor commanded the van. We pushed the Stark forces back and began to beat them." Tywin described to them.

Cersei began to look almost giddy and was sure her father had slaughtered Ned Stark and his host of Northern barbarians. It was all Varys could do to contain a titter of amusement.

"That was when the men of the Vale began to appear. At first, I had thought Baelish here had prevailed over Lady Lysa and gotten her to support us," Tywin said as he glared at Baelish in a way that made Varys's day all the brighter.

"That however, turned out not to be the case. They turned on our men and shattered our right as another host of Valemen attacked from the left. This allowed Ned Stark and who I am almost certain was somehow the former and supposedly dead Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower; to regroup and renew their attack on our center. When it was obvious that we were trapped and our men were being slaughtered, I retreated with the reserve and what men could flee and made for Harrenhal. However upon marching fast to the fortress, I discovered it had fallen to another host of Valemen under the command of Ser Symond Templeton and had no choice but to flee back to the Crownlands. My brother Ser Kevan, my son Tyrion, and also Ser Gregor Clegane himself were all captured." Tywin said to the stunned stupefaction of all those gathered.

"Oh, and did I fail to mention that Harrenhal was also flying the dragon banners of House Targaryen?" He asked condescendingly to those gathered.

"The Vale? The Vale attacked you?" Baelish asked.

"Lysa would never send her forces to attack you. What could have possibly happened?" Baelish asked.

"I believe I can answer that, My Lords." Varys told them.

"My little birds intercepted this document that had apparently been in the possession of Lady Waynwood." Varys said as he passed the document to Lord Tywin.

"What is it?" Queen Cersei demanded of him.

"It is a pact signed by the late Jon Arryn and certain loyal and important lords of the Vale. The pact binds the Vale lords to come to Ned Stark's aid and support of his nephew if harm ever befalls the Starks by Lannister hands. Essentially, in the event of the death of King Robert, the Vale is sworn to support the trueborn son of Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. Apparently Jon Arryn helped Lord Stark hide his nephew's existence from King Robert as well as helped hide the three knights of the Kingsguard that supposedly died at the Tower of Joy. He also helped hide the Princess Rhaenys who was secreted out of Kings Landing by Princess Elia, replaced with a look alike, and sent to Lyanna Stark when she was in seclusion in Dorne; who has also been alive all these years and hiding from King Robert." Varys told the room that sat in absolute astonishment.

Varys could see Lord Tywin's eyes burn with hate as he read the proof of Jon Arryn's so-called treachery.

"Lysa Arryn allowed this?" Baelish asked.

"She had no choice. From what my little birds have gathered, if she tried to thwart the will of her late husband, they may well have thrown her out the Moon Door." Varys told the man, and oh how he wished they would have.

"What else?" Tywin demanded.

"He has been acclaimed by his men as King Jaehaerys III Targaryen. He is the one who planned and led the attack on Ser Jaime's host, and the battle at the camps that took Riverrun. He is married to his aunt, the daughter of the Mad King; Daenerys Targaryen. Lord Stark is believed to have sent men to rescue the girl when King Robert ordered her killed when she was supposed to marry some Dothraki Khal. Prince Viserys was left by himself in Essos. Last night we received two messages from him at Riverrun. One of them is a copy of a proclamation that was made from Dragonstone during the final days of Targaryen rule. Apparently the boy was proclaimed king as Jaehaerys III by Queen Rhaella herself."

The others all digested this news as Varys went on.

"Word has also come from the Stormlands. As you know, Renly had proclaimed himself king. He thought he would have the support of the Tyrell's, but they had been suspiciously quiet; as well as denying his suit to wed Margaery Tyrell. I received notice that Renly is dead. Some say he was killed by a shade of some sort in the image of Stannis Baratheon. Whatever the case, Stannis thought his brother's host would come to his side now, as he had also proclaimed himself king. Some of the Stormlords did go over to Stannis, but a rather large number of them made for Bitterbridge where the Tyrell's were encamped. I don't know what that is all about, but it is suspicious that they were being led by Lords Grandison, Fell, and Cafferen; all of the lords which were formerly sworn to Summerhall and long thought to be Targaryen loyalists." he informed.

"How many men did Renly have?" Lord Tywin asked?

"Our reports suggest about five and twenty thousand. Ten thousand went to Stannis, the rest made for Bitterbridge." Varys replied.

"The Tyrell's mean to declare for this Targaryen boy." Lord Twin stated.

"This cannot be allowed. It must be stopped by any means necessary," he went on.

"You don't believe this usurper is real do you Father? Surely it is all just lies; Rhaenys is dead as well, all Rhaegar's childeren are," said the Lannister Queen.

"The boy is real. Eddard Stark would never support an impostor, and Jon Arryn would never order his lords to support a fraud. This is exactly the type of thing he would do to prevent us from taking the throne if Robert was dead." Tywin stated with absolute surety.

"There will be uprisings with the small folk," Pycelle finally spoke up.

"They all adored their Silver Prince. That loyalty will carry over to any childeren of his." No matter how much of a Lannister lickspittle the man was, he knew the effect this news would have with the peasants.

Varys could hardly wait in anticipation for when his King did become the common knowledge of the small folk. They would adore him. He was already proving he cared more for them than anyone to have sat the Iron Throne in decades.

"This boy, his wife, and his sister must die. They cannot be allowed to live. If they are not killed, we will lose. The Dornish will fully support this boy when they find out that Rhaenys was saved by the Starks and that she is supporting her brother. They already have total control of the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale. If Dorne and the Reach with Renly's host support them, we are all dead. This cannot be allowed to happen. I want those Targaryen's dead, and I want someone sent to Bitterbridge to treat with the Tyrell's immediately. We must offer up Joffrey to Margaery Tyrell. That should be enough to persuade Lord Mace. Baelish, I want you to go there, and see that this is accomplished. Do not bother returning if you fail, for you will find your head on a spike for your incompetence. You should have prevented to Vale Lords for committing such acts of base treason." Tywin commanded.

Peytr Baelish gulped, but soon his smirk was returned as he knew he would be successful. This bastard Stark boy had thrown all of his carefully laid out plans out the window, but he would show the Stark whelp that he could not defeat the Mockingbird. No, the Mockingbird had been planning and playing this game long before the brat was even born. After all, it had been him who had told Brandon Stark he had seen Crown Prince Rhaegar abduct and rape his beloved little sister, and that had been the catalyst that had started it all. Of course he knew the dumb honourable oaf would run to the capitol and demand the Prince answer for his 'crimes'. He was also the one who had burned the letter left by Lyanna Stark that explained everything to her family, as well as the reasons she could never agree to marry that drunken whoremonger Robert Baratheon. It had all been for his beloved Cat, and now he would see the other Starks dead and get the daughter that looked so much like her too. Yes, this bastard boy would rue the day he dared to mess with the Mockingbird's plans.

"It will be as you say My Lord. I am certain I shall be able to make the Tyrell's see the benefits of such an agreement," Peytr said.

"See that you do." Lord Tywin told him coldly.

'Oh my little Mockingbird, you will fail utterly, and my King will burn you as you deserve for I have already written to him of all of your misdeeds you thought you had so cleverly hidden', Varys thought to himself.

'Now to give them the letter from His Grace. He loved that his King's wife and sister had brought out a sense of humour in his King. He had addressed his terms to 'The Mother of Bastards'.

"Here is the letter sent from the Usurper," Varys told them as he handed the sealed envelope to the Queen Regent.

Cersei to the letter and broke the seal. Everyone noticed immediately that her face turned a bright red in anger and indignation.

After reading the note, she sat there silently fuming and thinking of all the many ways she would kill this Stark bastard that had dared to address her thus.

"What does it say Daughter?" Tywin asked.

She remained stubbornly silent.

"Baelish read the letter in its entirety," Tywin demanded.

Cersei reluctantly parted with it.

The Mockingbird began to read.

 _To The Mother of Bastards,_

 _I, Jaehaerys III Targaryen, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and of the First Men; Lord and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros crowned King since 283 AL do hereby offer these terms of fair and proper judgment to you Cersei Lannister, widow of the late Usurper of our throne Robert of House Baratheon and Regent for the current Usurper Joffrey Waters, bastard born child of House Lannister._

 _To begin with, all forces of the Usurpers of Our Throne, must lay down their arms forthwith. They shall then be allowed to return to their homes and their treason's forgiven._

 _Cersei Lannister is to make written acknowledgment of the true status of her childeren that were fathered by her brother Ser Jaime Lannister of the Kingsguard. This will be shown as further proof to Our people and presented with the documents I have included that prove beyond any and all doubt that it is in fact impossible for the childeren born of the Usurper's wife to have come from the Usurper's own loins. Cersei Lannister will then be allowed to return to Casterly Rock as she has at present inflicted no true harm on Our family._

 _Lord Tywin Lannister, for his actions against Us and Our Royal House and for his actions committed during the Sack of Kings Landing, shall swear to Us immediate fealty. He will be stripped of his title as Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West; which will be granted to his heir Lord Tyrion Lannister provided that he does swear to Us fealty and promise no further treason's against House Targaryen. As We are not lacking the mercy he failed to show Our brother, Aegon VI Targaryen or his revered mother the late Princess Elia of Dorne and Dragonstone; he will be given the choice between honourable exile to join the men of the Night's Watch, or dishonourable exile outside of the shores of Our Kingdom. He shall also make reparations in the name of House Lannister to Houses Martell and Targaryen for the slaughter of our most beloved members._

 _The supposed Knight 'Ser' Amory Lorch is to be given over to the Crown and his fate decided between Us and Prince Doran Martell, Sovereign Prince of Dorne._

 _The Usurper Joffrey Waters is to immediately swear to Us fealty. For his actions of arresting our lord uncle Eddard, Sovereign Prince of the North and Lord of Winterfell; as well as his assaults on the person of Our cousin, the Princess Sansa Stark, Princess of the North and Winterfell, We order that Joffrey Waters is to take the Black and serve out his remaining days with the men of the Night's Watch._

 _The minor childeren Myrcella and Tommen Waters are to be placed under the protection of their uncle Lord Tyrion Lannister and sent to Casterly Rock with their mother. Both children shall swear fealty to Us now, and again when they do come of age. If they do so, We are prepared to grant them the right to bear the name Lannister and the potential to inherit Casterly Rock if the Lord Tyrion Lannister has no heirs of his body._

 _As We have the alliance of Our loyal Lords of the Reach and the Principality of Dorne, do hold the entirety of the North, the Riverlands, and the Vale; many lords and knights of the Westerlands including both Lord Tyrion Lannister and Ser Jaime Lannister, as well as over twenty thousand men formerly sworn to House Lannister; We do offer you these just and honourable terms and hope to avoid further loss to Our people for Winter is Coming._

 _If Our terms are ignored however, be warned. There is no force that will be able to stop Our Wrath and no place where you will find refuge. As I am sure you have no doubt already heard, My Queen Daenerys, My Royal Sister the Princess Rhaenys, as well as Myself all have in our possession the living symbol of Our House - Three very large and growing dragons. If our terms are met; you may continue to live your life in peace as loyal subjects of the Crown. Fail to do so; and every last one of you will burn. You will reap the destruction of everything you hold dear, as Fire and Blood is brought to you down to the last man, woman, and child that stands against their Rightful Crowned King. House Lannister should remember that they are not the only ones that pay their debts. There is a debt of blood that is most assuredly owed to Us, and if you do not recognize the hopelessness of your own position, and save your childeren and family and agree to Our generous terms; every one of you will burn to a man. House Targaryen are NOT Reynes or Tarbecks. The Rains of Castamere already failed to destroy us once, but this time you are not facing an old man, an un-armed woman and a babe. Save yourselves and bend the knee, or We shall show you the true meaning of Fire and Blood._

 _His Grace Jaehaerys III Targaryen_

 _King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and of the First Men, Lord and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms_

No one dared say a word when Baelish finished reading. Varys could see actual fear in all of their eyes, even a sliver of fear could be seen in Lord Tywin's eyes. It was gone a moment later when the devil of a man then got a look that was positively evil.

"The boy will die. Him, and every last member of his family," he stated with the utmost conviction.

However Varys would make damn sure it did not occur on his watch. He would kill Lord Tywin himself before he let the man kill the best hope Westeros had. Just as he had made sure that Stannis's Red Witch would be dead right about now. Nothing would be allowed to prevent the coming together of the Three Heads of the Dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X.**

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the reviews, as always I appreciate it. Jon and Dany go and treat with the Tyrell's as things begin to fall into place._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Since the arrival of Lord Stark and his army, triumphant after their victory over the forces of Lord Tywin Lannister himself; Riverrun had been virtually overflowing with guests. News of the Targaryen-Stark victories was quickly flooding out all through the rest of the kingdoms as the story of Rhaenys' survival and Jon's existence and marriage to Daenerys spread. Jon had welcomed his Uncle back with a crushing embrace, relieved that the man who would forever be regarded as 'father' to the King, had returned victoriously; but most importantly to Jon, safely. The number of prisoners was staggering. His Uncle Ned had left five of the ten thousand Lannister men under guard at Harrenhal. For the time being, the rest would be held at various garrison's throughout the Riverlands. They had already sent the ten thousand captured from Ser Jaime's host to Moat Cailin. He hoped in time that some of them could be persuaded to fight for him.

The next evening after his Uncle had rested from his long ride and battle, Jon and Dany had a special feast prepared. That night they would be surprising quite a few people with two new royal decrees that he hoped to use to not only honour his mother's family, but also make them more appealing to the Tyrell's. They had spent a long grueling day in conference, discussing the next moves that should be made. Jon had declared that he would go himself to treat with the Tyrells at Bitterbridge. They had been sending letters back and forth, negotiating for the Tyrell's alliance, and Jon decided after their two overwhelming victories that they were in a strong enough position to conclude the deal. He was just waiting for more information. His sister and Robb would be going as well. He truly hoped Willas Tyrell would appeal to Rhaenys as he would not force her to wed. It would however be of great help. The same went for Robb and Margaery Tyrell. After a splendid feast with many Northern, River, and Vale lords in attendance; Jon stood from his place on the raised dais in Riverrun's great hall.

"Good Evening, My Lords and Ladies." Jon stated in his 'kingly' voice as Dany had taken to calling it.

"We have a great many things to celebrate this night. Our forces have returned victorious against the Lannister forces that would see us brought down low."

"We have shown the Old Lion that the Lannisters are not the only one's who pay their debts. Almost sixteen years ago, the lions thought they had won. They thought they had brought the dragon down low. So low in fact, that he would never be able to rise again! Or so they thought. They dared to bring down the Rains of Castamere on to Our family. I will not argue that my grandfather was a good man; as it is a fact that he did burn my other grandfather and kill my uncle. But, my brother, and a girl they thought to be my sister, and their mother, were innocent. They did nothing to anyone, and Tywin Lannister and his dogs dared to shed their blood. They have already had a taste of the fate that awaits them. They will soon find out that you cannot shed the blood of the dragon with impunity. In this very keep, we have the mad beast; the false knight Gregor Clegane, the Mountain that Rides, in Chains!" Jon said passionately. At this those gathered broke into loud cheers that the dog would finally be brought to justice.

"It is my hope that with the conclusion of this war, that the people of Westeros will remember something I think has begun to be forgotten. Whether we are of the North, the Vale, the Riverlands, from the sands of Dorne, to the mines of the West; we all share this Island. We are all Westerosi. I might be the blood of Old Valyria and the blood of the First Men more than some; but first and foremost I a man of Westeros. My family united the Seven Kingdoms as one, and I will see that bond restored. Trade will flow unhindered by divisional disputes, and aid will be given when it is needed. The Iron Throne will no longer look to see just what it can take from the lifesblood of the very people it claims to rule, but what it can give; something that those that sit in my family's place have long forgotten. Their is rot festering in the Red Keep. It must be purged and the foundations repaired. Only by this will the people of Westeros as a whole prosper as they once did."

"Tonight I have two decrees that shall be put into law immediately. The first concerns the status of my sister the Princess Rhaenys Targaryen. For the love We bear her, I bestow upon her the title of Princess Royal of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. This is the title that every eldest daughter of the Head of House Targaryen shall bear. As the eldest daughter of my late father Crown Prince Rhaegar, she and her heirs shall come directly after Our own heirs in the line of succession and regardless of husband, her children shall bear the title of Prince or Princess of the Seven Kingdoms for the duration of their lives. This is applicable to all future daughters of the Head of House Targaryen." Jon finished in explanation.

This received a polite round of applause even if some of the lords gathered were somewhat confused as to the true reason for Jon's raising of his sister's future children's status thus. While it was certainly not as advanced as the rule of gender equality in matters of inheritance that could be found in Dorne, it was a large change by the standards of the rest of Westeros.

Rhaenys approached her brother and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek in thanks for him securing her future as well as effectively displacing Prince Viserys in the line of succession.

"Next, as a means of expressing Our gratitude and thanks to Our Uncle and the entire House of Stark, We do from this day forth elevate him in rank from Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North to Sovereign Prince of the North and Winterfell. From now on and in-perpetuity let him be known as Prince Eddard of House Stark, Sovereign Prince of the North and Winterfell. His lady wife shall be styled as Catelyn, Princess of the North and Winterfell. Their brave and honourable eldest son and heir shall be known as the Prince of Moat Cailin until such time as the Old gods call upon Our August Uncle. Let it also be known that their younger sons and daughters shall be known and styled as Princes and Princesses of Winterfell." Jon proclaimed.

He looked over to a highly disgruntled Arya, who looked not at all happy that she would now be known as a princess.

"Whether they like it or not," Jon told them as he flashed a smirk at Arya, to the general amusement of everyone else.

This was received with rapturous amounts of applause from many, especially the Northern lords who were gladdened to see their honourable lord elevated to something approaching the dignity of the old Kings of Winter while still remaining part of the Seven Kingdoms.

Jon sat back down to the table and reached for Dany's hand. She gave his hand a tight squeeze; she knew how difficult he found it to try and give speeches and address the public. While he had come out of his shell to a large degree since leaving Winterfell, he was still rather shy and reticent by nature. It was one of the many traits of Jon's that she loved about him.

Hidden amongst the guests was a man on a mission. He had come to Riverrun, bypassing the many and various hosts of men at war to discover the truth of a matter close to his heart. When his brother had received the letter from a young man claiming to be the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, they had both been somewhat skeptical. Especially concerning the fact that he claimed to be in the company of his half-sister; their long thought to be dead niece Rhaenys. They were going to merely ignore the letter, and continue on with their own plans for revenge by way of using Viserys to wed his brother's daughter Arianne. However, when they received a letter from the Spider; they thought that perhaps they should investigate and discover the truth of the matter.

So it was, that Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell of Dorne found himself traveling with a few guards and companions through the Reach and the war-torn Riverlands to the Tully seat at Riverrun. He would admit to himself that as they traveled and learned more and more of what was going on in the Seven Kingdoms, Oberyn found himself growing more curious by the day. The small folk they encountered were all abuzz with excitement; they were sure that the son of their Silver Prince was going to destroy their Lannister overlords who had brought them nothing but grief for years now as they bled the kingdoms dry. He heard fantastical stories that the boy, his Queen, and his sister all had their own dragons. 'Would that that were true', Oberyn thought.

Then he learned of the victories the boy's armies were having. They heard tell that he captured the Kingslayer himself. He had divided his army in half and destroyed the Lannister siege of Riverrun, with the boy fighting right along side his men and earning their respect. Then he heard something that brought him even greater pause. The boy's uncle and somebody claiming to be Ser Gerold Hightower had annihilated the forces of Lord Tywin Lannister himself. The Vale had flanked the Lannisters during the battle and swore their allegiance to the Targaryens supposedly on the command of the late Jon Arryn himself. Not only that, but they captured the Mountain That Rides; the mad beast that violated and murdered his sweet sister and her baby boy. Oberyn would have traveled this far and more, would have pledged the full support of Dorne even; just for the chance to bring that beast back to Dorne.

When he arrived at Riverrun, he had spoken first with Lord Edmure Tully, with whom he had always had a cordial relationship. He had asked the man for permission to attend the feast that night as a common guest so as to observe the woman claiming to be his niece. The Tully lord was apparently so confident in his belief that the girl was genuine, that he granted his request with no complaint- whatever Oberyn felt he needed to do to learn the truth was fine by him as he knew the Princess was genuine.

However, nothing could have prepared him for the shock he was in upon looking up at the high table. The girl looked so much like a grown-up version of the niece he remembered as to steal his breath away. She looked so very much like his sister Elia. Her eyes however, were all Rhaegar's. Eyes, he noted, that were the exact same shade of violet as her half-brother's the King. From that alone, he knew the girl was truly his niece. That was not his only shock though. There, sitting right next to his niece, was Lyanna Stark herself. The boy's mother, and the one reported to have raised his niece in secret; along with the woman next to her who could be no one other than the famous Dornish beauty the Lady Ashara Dayne. Looking at his niece and her brother there could be no mistaking them as anything other than siblings even if they had different mothers. While he had long been accustomed to blaming the She-Wolf as partly responsible for his sister's death, if she had been entrusted with his nieces upbringing and safety by Elia herself, and had raised her with love and happiness, then he would let go of some of his bitterness. His niece certainly appeared to be at ease and fond of the woman.

Standing at attention directly behind them, were even more ghosts from the past. There was the Sword of the Morning, Ser Arthur Dayne. He knew Ser Arthur well, and had once upon a time been good friends of the man. Next to him was Ser Oswell Whent. He was further surprised to see Ser Barristan Selmy standing there. He must have fled from the Usurper's side when he learned of this groups survival. The Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower, was eating at the table seated next to Lord Stark.

Oberyn listened as the boy made his speech about the victories they had just won. Oberyn had long been a keen observer of people and liked to think himself able to discern the truth of a man better than most. It was easy for Oberyn to tell he was uncomfortable speaking to such a large audience and that such things did not come naturally to him. He doubted many others could sense that though, as the boy had a quiet and powerful way with words that almost forced the listener to hear and understand his meaning. This boy well understood the problems of the realm as a whole, that much was clear. Oberyn did not doubt that he also meant every word he said, and would see to it that the realm was restored to the way it once was; whether some people liked it or not. He was shocked when he presented a new edict concerning his sister and other female royals in the future. Not many men north of the Red Mountains thought in ways similar that this boy undoubtedly did. Oberyn could easily tell by the way he looked and spoke to his sister that he loved her dearly; and in the proper way a brother should, not the 'Targaryen' way. That, more than anything meant a great deal to Oberyn, as he knew it would to Doran as well. He had just guaranteed his sister's position regardless of whom she married, as well as ensured her children would enjoy a similar status.

He also found it interesting to note that he had completely displaced his Uncle Viserys in the line of succession in favour of his sister. Oberyn had heard rumors of Viserys growing more and more unstable. He had considered it a total act of lunacy when the man tried to sell his own sister to some Dothraki horse lord. Who does that to their own sibling? He knew that his sister was already betrothed to his nephew Quentyn Martell; though the girl knew nothing of that. He certainly could not blame young Daenerys from escaping such a fate. From the way he watched the young King reach for his little wife's hand and the looks they shared, he could tell they were truly in love with one another. She had certainly done much better for herself, that was for sure.

The announcement of the Stark's rise in status was a bit of a shock, but he could well understand the manifold of reasons. They had raised and protected these hidden dragons and did undoubtedly earn their reward. This would go over well in the North, and he suspected the Stark's rise in status was also done in an effort to make them more appealing to the Tyrell's who would most certainly have a price for their loyalty.

Doran and he had discussed the remote possibility that everything they were being told was true when they received the Spider's letter. If by some miracle, it was all the truth, Doran had given him leave to negotiate an alliance. He knew he would be doing so now. They would be able to know Elia's daughter again, as well as get their revenge. They already even had the Mountain ready and waiting. Doran wanted some marriages out of the deal as well. The young King was obviously unavailable, but others were free. Perhaps that pretty little auburn haired girl for Trystane. He had a feeling his niece may well be needed to marry his friend Willas to seal that alliance. He just hoped his scheming grandmother would do nothing to endanger the young king, because for all that he was not his half-brother Aegon, Oberyn had a feeling he could be great.

When the dinner was over, Oberyn stood and walked towards the dais. He could see recognition flashing through many of their eyes as he approached, but he only had eyes for his niece. Rhaenys looked up from where she was talking to her brother and his Queen. She saw him approach and moved to turn away, before her head snapped back in his direction. She stared at him intently as he moved closer, looking as if she was trying to work something out. Oberyn could tell the moment when light of recognition entered her violet eyes as they widened.

Lord Edmure Tully came over to introduce them.

"My Princess, Your Graces, allow me to introduce to you..." he began before Rhaenys interrupted him.

"Prince Oberyn Nymeros Martell of Dorne. Brother of Prince Doran, and of the Princess Elia, my mother." Rhaenys finished for him.

"Welcome Uncle. You are most welcome here. I have longed to meet my mother's family," she told him.

Oberyn was just staring at her, taking in every detail of her up close. Eventually he spoke.

"You look so like your mother," He told her.

"I can hardly believe this is real. That you are truly here. Do you remember the last time we saw each other?" He asked. She might not, she was not quite even four name days at the time.

Rhaenys closed her eyes and thought back to the past. She was so young that many things were a blur to her, but she did remember quite a few things from before the Usurper's Rebellion. Like the light at the end of a tunnel, she remembered her mother had received a visit from her brother Oberyn. He had come to bring them to Dorne if she remembered right; but her mad grandfather would not let them leave. That was when her mother came up with the plan to switch her with a commoner and send her to Lyanna.

Her eyes opened.

"Yes, Uncle. I remember. You had come to see us. You wanted to bring Mother and me and Aegon home to Dorne with you; but Grandfather would not allow it. There was no way for us all to leave without him knowing and stopping us. After you went back to Dorne, that is when she found a girl that resembled me, and sent me to stay with Lya at the Tower," she told him.

He saw Rhaenys get up and walk around the table towards him as he stood there rooted in place. She wrapped her arms around him embraced her in a fierce embrace. In that moment, a small part of his soul was healed from the damage Elia's loss had left within him.

He saw the young King walk over with Daenerys towards them. He graced his sister with a beaming smile and was obviously happy his sister had reconnected with another part of her lost family.

"Prince Oberyn, I am the Princess Rhaeny's brother Jaehaerys, or Jon as everyone calls me. This is my wife Queen Daenerys. You are most welcome to Riverrun and anything I can do to make your stay more agreeable, do not hesitate to ask. I shall make sure rooms are prepared for you and your party My Prince," the King told him courteously.

"I thank you, Your Grace. Your hospitality is most appreciated," he told younger man. If they were surprised by his acknowledgment of his status they showed no sign of it. Oberyn had to admit, up close the young King and Queen made a most strikingly handsome pair. Queen Daenerys's beauty easily outshone near any other woman in her presence. She looked very much like her mother, the late Queen Rhaella. Her husband was almost equally attractive in his own way. Though he heavily resembled his mother, if you knew what to look for, you could easily see many similarities to the Silver Prince; and he had been one of the best looking men Oberyn had ever laid eyes on. Yes, they made a most striking pair indeed.

"Sister, Prince Oberyn, we shall leave you two to get re-acquainted with one another. I'm sure my sister can answer any questions you may have My Prince. Ser Arthur and the Lady Ashara shall also be at your disposal. I shall leave you two to your evening and see you both on the morrow, Sister, My Prince," the King said with a bow of his head to both him and Rhaenys.

"I thank you Your Grace , My Queen," he told replied in farewell. He also kissed the back of Daenerys's hand and gave her a devilish smile that caused her to blush a delectable shade of pink. They left the hall and Ser Arthur Dayne and the Lady Ashara walked over to join him and his niece. Perhaps now he could find out everything he was still unclear or unaware of. One thing he knew for absolute certainty was that he would see to it that Dorne would be supporting this young King and with that, their revenge would be so much sweeter.

After leaving the hall after the surprising revelation of Prince Oberyn being amongst them, Jon and Dany went to make sure that he and his party would be seen to. He was slightly miffed that Lord Edmure had not seen fit to inform him of the Prince's arrival, but he understood his desire to observe them first from a distance as they were unknown quantities to him. He must have approved of whatever he had seen. He was worried the Dornish may have been ill disposed towards his Mother, but he had seen nothing but courtesy from the Prince and was therefore somewhat reassured.

He sat down that night with Dany snuggled into his side. He could stay like this forever. If only the world were just the two of them somewhere away from the Game of Thrones. That could not be, so he would take what time alone they had.

"What did you think of Prince Oberyn, Dany?" He asked his beloved.

"Well, he's certainly an interesting gentleman, I'll give him that. I think the rumors about him certainly hold some truth as I couldn't help but notice he certainly seemed to like the look of the both of us," she said with a giggle.

Jon groaned.

"Aye, I noticed," Jon said as he blushed red, which just prompted Dany to laugh even more.

"Do not worry, My Love. I shall protect your virtue from any scandalous Dornish princes," Dany told him.

"Protect my virtue will you? Well, I'll just have to offer my self up to you protection my fair lady wife," Jon told her as he proceeded to tickle her mercilessly.

That however soon ended when she reversed their positions and was now on top of him and brought her full pink lips to his throat and began to kiss her young husband until he was quite truly under her total and complete control, just as she liked him. As they made love Dany worried about how much longer she would be able to hide it. She had missed her moon's blood for the fourth month in a row and knew she would begin showing any day now. She was so joyously happy knowing she was carrying her beloveds child within her. She did not know why, but she was certain she was carrying a future prince within her. She dreamed of their child in the night. Sometimes he was the mirror image of his father Jon, and sometimes he looked more like her. Given their bloodlines, she was certain their child would look very much a Targaryen.

She was worried to though. Not necessarily for herself or even the child she was carrying. No, she was worried for other reasons. Regardless of how well things were going with the war for them, she was afraid once Jon knew she was carrying his child he would become too over-protective and insist that she go somewhere safer. However, Dany was not the same girl that Varys had helped escape from her controlling and unstable brother. In the near year since she had returned to her homeland, Dany had grown a great deal as a person and a woman. She did not shy away from danger, and she was not afraid of 'waking the dragon' any longer. She would remain by Jon's side through everything, whether he liked it or not. A pretty young girl, she may appear; but she was a dragon too. And a dragon feared no one and nothing. She knew she must tell him soon, and she would. She would tell him tomorrow. For now though, she would take what she wanted from her young husband once more before the night was ended. She did so love the devotion he showed her; for she loved him just as fiercely.

The next day dawned bright and clear over the Tully ancestral seat of Riverrun. After they all shared morning greetings the interconnected group of nobles and royals broke their fast and got ready to begin their day. Jon had called for a council meeting to discuss terms with Prince Oberyn as well as respond to a message they had received from the Tyrells last night. Once everyone was gathered and seated in Lord Hoster's solar, Prince Oberyn asked to speak.

"Good Morning Your Graces, My Lords and Ladies," he said in greeting.

"Before I discuss the terms Dorne is willing to offer, I would like to take a moment to thank some people."

"While my brother Prince Doran and I would have dearly liked to have known that our dear niece survived, I understand the need for secrecy. If anyone had found out and leaked the information to the Usurper or the Lannisters, my niece and the rest of them would most assuredly have been in grave danger." He told them.

"Lord Stark, I understand the risk you took, not only for your own family, but your people as well. You have sheltered and provided aid for my family when you had no obligation to do so, and for that I honour and thank you. The people of Dorne thank you as well," he told them.

"Princess Lyanna, I have seen the letters and documents my niece had with her when her mother sent her to you, and I understand things were not as they appeared to the rest of the world. I know now that my dear sister not only approved of you and considered you a friend, but that she also entrusted to you that which she held most dear to her heart. Rhaenys has told me of her upbringing, and I thank you for loving my niece and raising her as your own. You did a wonderful job and have not only my thanks, but the respect of Dorne as well," he told her truthfully.

He was still in shock after reading some of the letters Rhaenys had that were in his sister's hand. Things truly had not been what they appeared, and if not for Robert Baratheon's hurt pride, Tywin Lannister's ruthlessness, and the Mad King's insanity, many things would have been vastly different.

"Now, Your Grace on behalf of my brother, Doran Martell, Sovereign Prince of Dorne, I do hearby pledge to Your Grace the fealty of Dorne and of House Martell and recognize you as King Jaehaerys III Targaryen and Queen Daenerys; King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Dorne is Your Grace's." Prince Oberyn told them all.

"I will write to Sunspear today and inform my brother. We have ten thousand Dornish spears that were already mobilizing that shall march to join Your Grace's forces immediately, and another ten thousand that we can soon mobilize as well," he finished.

This was met with a hearty round of applause from all in the room. Jon stood up next in response.

"Prince Oberyn I accept your fealty in the name of Prince Doran and gladly. Dorne has ever been loyal, and shall be remembered as such. Also, I would like to pledge to you here and now, that I and my family will see to it that Dorne and my sister will get their revenge for the wrongs perpetrated against House Martell. I assure you that I as well desire vengeance for my step-mother your Sister, as well as my brother Aegon. To show my willingness in this regard, I give Dorne the right to do with the false knight Gregor Clegane as they please. Since Lord Tywin Lannister is showing no signs of accepting the terms I offered him, he shall receive to justice that is due him," Jon decreed.

They moved on then to discuss the logistics and how the new men from Dorne would be of best use where, as well as which Dornish field commanders they could expect to arrive. Next on the agenda was the discussion of the missive from the Tyrells. They had offered to arrange a meeting at Bitterbridge which was nearly the mid point between Highgarden and Riverrun. They wished to make an alliance with the Targaryens. The also brought word that when Renly Baratheon died, they managed to persuade the Stormlords that were formerly sworn to Sumerhall and Targaryen loyalists, to join causes with them as they meant to ally with the True King. Lords Grandison, Cafferen, and Fell had even managed to persuade several other Stormlords to join them that cared not for Stannis or the Lannisters.

Lord Grandison had written that he and the other Stormlords were marching when the note had been written to secure the way for Jon and some of the Royal Family to come to Bitterbridge. They meant to blockade the Gold Road which would cut off the Lannister's means to supply the capitol from their own Westerlands. This was met with a great degree of approval, for it was unknown exactly how safe it would be for Jon to travel that far. It was also a huge boon for their cause that the men had come to his side instead of Stannis Baratheons. Although ten thousand of Renly's host had gone over to Stannis, the fact that even with both his brothers dead he could not even gain half the support of his own ancestral lands, was very telling indeed.

The Council, which Jon had immediately invited Prince Oberyn to join, insisted he should write to Stannis. Jon was unsure however. He knew from Lord Varys that it had been Stannis's Red Witch that had killed Renly. If the man was willing to kill his own brother, to become a kinslayer of one so closely related to him, Jon didn't think he wanted anything to do with the man. He flat out refused to treat with the man as long as the Red Witch was with him. She was known to burn more men than his mad grandfather, and he wanted no part of her Red God.

"My Lords, when the Red Witch is dead, then we may treat with Stannis. I want no part of relations with a man who would murder their own brother in such a way, nor will I have any part in his Red God. The man has desecrated the Sept of Dragonstone and profaned what my ancestors built with the ashes and blood of innocents. He would also see the Godswoods burned. I don't know what kind of man Stannis Baratheon used to be, but I will have no part in the man he currently is. That is my final decision and I do not wish to hear another word about the matter. If the lunatic wishes to burn people, he will learn the true meaning of Fire and Blood!" Jon stated in a tone that meant he would stand for no more talk of treating with Stannis Baratheon. The madman could go hang for all Jon cared.

After realizing the point Jon was making and the stand he was taking, Lord Stark and Prince Oberyn saw the wisdom in it. You could not negotiate with a man like the one Stannis had become because he was never to be trusted.

"Now, I suggest we make preparations to make for Bitterbridge as soon as possible. The sooner we have the backing of the Reach, the sooner we shall be done with this war gentleman, for Winter is Coming, and we needs must gather as much of the harvest as possible if our people are to make it through the times to come." Jon explained his readiness to finish this as fast as possible.

"It is the Lady Olenna Tyrell and from what I understand her grandson Willas who are the brains in the Tyrell family. Lord Mace seems to be biddable to his mother's will as she has not allowed him to side with Renly, Stannis, or the Lannisters. He would want his daughter to be a queen, that however is not on the table. With my Uncle and Aunt's approval of course, I mean to offer them Robb for Lady Margaery. Prince Oberyn, do you think they will be amenable to her being Princess of Moat Cailin and one day Princess of the North?" Jon asked the Dornishman.

Prince Oberyn had already suspected that arrangement would be offered and pondered how the power hungry Tyrell's would take it.

"If Your Grace were to offer them a double marriage, they would accept. Rhaenys has told me she would consider it, and I believe she and Willas Tyrell would be well suited to one another. If she will have him, then yes, I believe they will give their full support. It would at least mean both Willas and Margaery would have royal titles as well as their children."

Prince Oberyn personally thought they would be extraordinarily well matched. Willas may have a bad leg, but he was comely, intelligent, had wide interests, and was a rather nice person as well. Yes, his niece could certainly do worse than the Heir of Highgarden.

"That would also go a ways in repairing relations between Dorne and the Reach," Jon said thoughtfully.

"Of course this is all moot, if you do not find him to your liking sister. I will allow no one to force you in to anything," Jon told her protectively.

"And I thank you for the Brother. From what my Uncle has told me as well as what I have heard about the man myself, I am actually quite looking forward to meeting Lord Willas," she told her brother.

Jon grumbled something about no man being good enough for his sister before he got a dangerous look from said sister, as well as his wife, and mother. Neither Prince Oberyn nor Robb Stark could contain their amusement at his chastened look, and Oberyn noticed the ever stoic Lord Stark's mouth twitch in the makings of a smile.

The discussion went on for a while later as they hammered out the details of who would go and when exactly they would leave. Eventually it was decided that the King, Queen, Rhaenys, Lyanna, Ashara, Lady Stark, Robb Stark, Sansa Stark, Lord Royce, the Kingsguard, and all three dragons would be going to the Reach. After much discussion, they agreed for Prince Oberyn to join them as well; also so he could meet up with the new Dornishmen that were joining Jon's cause. Lord Edmure and Lord Stark would stay in Riverrun. They would leave in three days time, and hopefully they would seal the final alliance need to destroy their enemies and win this war and their birthright.

 **Authors Note-** _The next chapter will be Dany telling Jon about the baby, the Journey and meetings in the Reach with the Tyrells. Also, Jon will meet someone he would have known in another life, and come away with a friend Lord Tarly feels he is burdened with._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI.**

 **Author's Note-** _Thanks for the reviews, as always I appreciate it. Jon and Dany go and treat with the Tyrell's as things begin to fall into place and Jon finds out some rather shocking news. Will the Roses take a shine to the Wolves and Dragons?_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The assembled group that was slowly turning into the something resembling a royal court, was making their way south through the Riverlands and into the Reach. In the end, Jon had relented to Arya's pleas, and she was allowed to join them as well. Truthfully, he could never deny the girl who would always be his little sister anything. He had dedicated part of each day to help instruct her in swordsmanship. Much to Lady, no now she was Princess Catelyn's dismay, Arya brought her needle near everywhere she went. His sister Rhaenys as well as his mother would help with Arya's lessons as well. Catelyn had eventually agreed to the arrangement when Arya also promised to take deportment lessons with Lyanna and Rhaenys as instructors. They showed her how to behave like a proper lady while still being a fierce she-wolf.

The night before they left, Dany had given him the shock of his life. She was with child. Jon was still quite anxious over his decision of allowing Dany to still accompany them. The selfish part of him realized he simply didn't wish to be parted from her. She brought him strength and had become the rock he needed when the world around him felt as if it would swallow him whole. Everyone around him noticed how extremely attentive and protective Jon was acting; no one however commented on the matter. He had questioned Maester Vyman, and he had told him it would still be safe for Dany to ride for a while yet, so he had reluctantly consented as none of the women in his party were the type to travel by wheelhouse. Once the shock and worry wore off though, Jon had been overjoyed. He was going to be a father! He now had that much more of a reason to fight. He would do whatever it took to make damn sure that his growing family was safe and secure. If he had to give the Lannisters a second Field of Fire to end this war, then so be it. His son or daughter would not know the troubles and hardships their parents endured.

Jon had been shocked when they entered the Stoney Sept. He had thus far not seen too much of the small folk. The welcome they accorded him and his family and men was a complete surprise. They were cheering heartily and waving home-made Targaryen banners everywhere. Jon and Dany both had been truly touched; especially as this was once the town that had sheltered and hidden Robert Baratheon from Jon Connington during the Rebellion. He sat in court with Dany and together they listened to the many and varied grievances of the local people. Jon tried his best to render fair and proper judgment. He also did what he could to alleviate any troubles they had if he was at all able. It had truly been an eye-opening experience for Jon and Dany both. These were also the people that they were fighting for. When he sat the Iron Throne, he would make sure that the various lords of the realm treated their small folk fairly, and that the crown's aid was properly distributed.

When Jon's company approached the Gold Road, they found Lords Grandison, Cafferen, and Fell with their hosts from the Stormlands had blocked the Lannister's most direct route from the Westerlands to supply the Capitol. From now on, they would either have to somehow force their way through the Riverlands or sail around nearly the entirety of Westeros; which would be decidedly difficult with the various enemy navy's they were sure to encounter. Jon and the others met with the Stormlords and they all swore their fealty. They also brought him a letter from Lord Caron and Lord Swann. Everyone was surprised that Lord Gulian Swann was offering his support, as he was known to be an overly cautious man. However, he was also the head of the second most powerful family in the whole of the Stormlands. Lord Grandison urged Jon to accept Lord Swann and Caron's terms as they were not asking for much. They truthfully wanted little more than security against Stannis Baratheon and his Red Witch. Jon wrote back to the both of them with positive resposes. With them added to his supporters, Jon now held the support of near all the Marcher lords. They would be adding nearly another ten thousand men. That brought the total amount of Jon's forces throughout the Seven Kingdoms to almost one hundred thousand men-at-arms. They were most assuredly in a rather powerful position to negotiate with the Tyrell's.

As they continued the journey southwards, Jon encountered what could only be described as a welcoming party when they entered the Reach. Lord Tarly had asked for and received permission from Mace Tyrell to journey northwards to meet Jon's entourage and escort them through the Reach. They had crossed the Gold Road three days previously when Randyll Tarly approached them with a five thousand man escort. While Mace Tyrell believed himself to be letting Lord Tarly go forward in an effort to flatter and impress the young King his mother insisted they ally with, Lord Tarly was of another mind entirely. He had received word just like the rest of the realm of the victories of the young Dragonwolf, as the realm had taken to calling him affectionately. He had waited decades to serve a high lord or king that he could respect. He had placed a great many hopes in the boy's father, but Robert Baratheon had killed him. Every victory he won, one way or another, Mace Tyrell found a way to take the credit for it. He was tired of standing in Mace Tyrell's shadow as the fat oaf squandered his hard earned work. He had always, always been a Targaryen loyalist. As a devout man, the oaths he took to the Targaryen dynasty as a very young man had always remained true in his heart. He had never regarded Robert Baratheon as anything other than a child killer and an usurper. He was determined to show his young king the loyalty that the Fat Flower would rather extort. There were many men of the Reach that held their loyalty far more true than the Flowers did.

When he approached the King's party, he had been shocked to his core to see three very alive. and very large dragons flying overhead. He had assumed those rumors to be merely tall tales. Apparently not, as they looked very much real. He had brought his son's with him. Even Samwell, though of what use he could possibly be, Randyll knew not. He had been of a mind to have the boy go to the Wall, but in the end, he had relented to his wife's pleas. It had been a rather easy matter to get the boy to sign a document replacing him as heir with his brother Dickon. Dickon was the son and heir Randyll had hoped his gentle craven of a son Samwell would always be. Mayhaps the young King could find some use for his first-born as they were of an age together, and Randyll had to admit that whatever the boy lacked in martial skills, he was surprisingly intelligent.

He was brought to the Kings tent. He was seated next to a beautiful young girl that could only be his Queen Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Aerys. His Uncle Prince Eddard of the North and sister the Princess Rhaenys were with them.

"Your Graces, I am Randyll Tarly of Horn Hill, and have come to swear to you the fealty I gave your late father. I recognize you as the one and true King of the Seven Kingdoms and do pledge to Your Grace the fealty of myself and House Tarly. I am yours to command Your Grace," he told the King.

"Rise Lord Tarly. I thank you for your fealty and the loyalty you have shown myself and House Targaryen. Your reputation precedes you, and I welcome your fealty and service gladly. Now, please come sit, and join us for lunch Lord Tarly," the King told him.

Randyll bowed his head and joined the royal couple as they made their way to another tent where a luncheon had been prepared. They discussed many various topics, especially concerning the state of things as they currently stood in the Reach. Eventually, he brought up the topic of the Tyrells and the alliance they intended to broker. The young King was apparently not one for dissembling and asked Randyll straight out what he thought.

"What advice would you give me Lord Tarly, concerning Lord Mace? I understand he can be a rather difficult sort of fellow." The King inquired.

Randyll thought over his response for a moment. While he was a bannerman of the Tyrells, he was also determined to prove his loyalty to his King.

"Your Grace, I would be cautious when treating with the Tyrells. It is the Lady Olenna that is the power in that family, and she is ambitious to the extreme. They do not call her the Queen of Thorns for nothing, and I know for a fact that she has her own network of spies around the realm. When she received reliable evidence of the truth concerning Your Grace as well, or rather most especially the fact that Your Grace had living dragons; that is what undoubtedly persuaded her to force her son to remain neutral until Your Grace had come out in to the open. However cautious you should be around her, she is also a realist. As far as Lord Mace is concerned, I would advise Your Grace to be firm and make a strong show of power. Between the massive numbers Your Graces forces already represent, as well as the dragons, I doubt their would be little trouble intimidating the man. I would allow a full display of Targaryen might to show Lord Mace that although Your Grace is young, you are not to be trifled with. Mayhaps simply keeping the dragon of yours near would do alot of the persuading in itself," he told the King.

Prince Oberyn as well as Prince Eddard agreed with him. The King and Queen, whom Randyll had come to understand was far more than just a pretty young face herself, had agreed that they would meet with the Tyrells in full pomp and what extravagance there was to be had. Though Randyll could tell that the idea of the display did not sit well with the King, and he cared not for such displays, he would do what he needs must to ensure their success.

As they traveled further into the Reach, Randyll got to know the young King better and found that he was right to pledge his fealty to this King. He firmly believed he was exactly what the realm needed. Randyll saw a great deal of his father Rhaegar in him, but he also was not possessed of the dreaming quality that plagued his father. No, this King was firmly grounded in reality. Randyll had also finally found some use for his first-born son. The King had met with Samwell several times that Randyll had been unawares of and had apparently taken a liking to the boy. He had taken Samwell on as his scribe, something that amounted to being the King's private secretary. That had been a rather large shock to Randyll, but if the King liked the boy, he was welcome to make use of him. Perhaps his son would make something of himself after all.

Several days after Randyll Tarly and his men had met up with their group, Jon had gone on a walk to clear his mind of the constant issues being brought before him. He did this every so often, and found it a great means of relaxation. He always made sure he was dressed as a common man so he could talk to people he encountered without them knowing who he really was. He found it a good means of learning what regular people thought about things. This quiet afternoon he was walking around the edge of a wooded area, Ser Barristan cloaked a discrete distance away, ever one of his Kingsguard shadows.

He heard the sounds of what sounded like a scuffle up ahead. He unsheathed his sword as he quietly approached. What he found disgusted him. Three young squires he knew to be under Lord Tarly's employ were kicking and punching a rather fat young boy around Jon's age who was begging for them to stop as he curled in on himself.

"Don't you think you've embarrassed our Lord enough. You should have taken the Black like Lord Randyll wanted," one of the bullies said as he laid a particularly vicious kick to the fat boys gut.

"Stop. Please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the boy yelled.

Jon had heard enough, he always despised bullies. Some had attempted to bully him when he was younger. Jon however, had always been prepared to fight back against those that would think to harm him. Not that there had ever been many in the first place. He quietly approached them with Blackfyre held out in front of him.

"Enough," Jon said loudly.

The three boys turned to him.

"Why do you wish to help this craven? Is he your boy friend? Hey, Fat Sam, is this your boyfriend? His long curly hair, he looks like he might like the Piggy," said an exceptionally arrogant squire.

Samwell Tarly had looked up to see who his saviour was and his eyes had gone as large as saucers. He may have been wearing the clothes of a common man, but Sam could well recognize the King himself. Oh, these idiot boys were in for it now. Mayhaps him too.

The boys looked a might confused when Jon merely chucked at their words, at the fact they had not the least bit of meaning to him or that he would be intimidated in the slightest.

Jon advanced on the three idiots.

"Well, I must say 'gentleman', that you three have to be perhaps the poorest example of squires I have ever beheld. To beat up on someone that you know cannot defend themselves is the height of dishonour. No, I say it is you three who are the cravens to attack an unarmed man three to one. Now, if you know what's good for you, you will apologize to the lad here, and report your shameful actions to your commanders. Do you understand me?" Jon demanded.

"Who in the Seven Hells do you think you are to demand anything of us pretty boy? You are no knight! You are nothing!" Bastard number two, as Jon had mentally labeled the troublemakers had the nerve to say to him.

Perhaps he unnerved them however, when all he did in reply was give them a menacing smile.

Jon brought out Blackfyre to the light so as the rabble could actually see his famed Valyrian blade. Then his ever faithful Ghost stepped out of the wood and came to stand in front of Jon as he was then joined by Ser Barristan Selmy who through off his cloak exposing the white of his Kingsguard uniform.

The three boys had a look of abject terror as they realized it was the King they had talked about and been about to attack. They all three immediately dropped to one knee and bowed their heads in shame. Jon however payed them not the slightest bit of mind as he went to help up the boy he now recognized as Lord Tarly's eldest son up from the ground.

"What's your name?" Jon asked the boy curiously after he got him to his feet.

He could tell the boy was exceedingly nervous as he stuttered out his response.

"S..S..Sam...Samwell T..Tarly of H..Horn Hill Your G...Grace," Samwell replied.

"There is no need to be nervous Sam," Jon told him with a grin.

"You've done nothing wrong," said Jon.

T..Thank you, Your Grace," Sam managed to say this time without stumbling.

"Your most welcome. Now, let me deal with this bunch, and we'll get you cleaned up and back to your tent." Jon told him.

Jon turned to the three squires.

"Now, what to do with you three," Jon mused.

Jon could hear them all mumbling out apologies, but he just wanted them to realize their behavior was wrong and be done with it.

"Alright, for the remainder of this journey, the three of you will be on latrine duty as punishment. However, what I want is for the three of you to realize that the behavior I saw is totally unbecoming and unacceptable of anyone who wants to be a knight. Now, if you wish to be the kind of knights like the filth the Lannister hold to, then by all means, go and join them. Is that what you wish, is that the type of craven knights you wish to be?" Jon asked them

They appeared too scared to reply.

"You are men of the Reach; the heart of chivalry. Answer me! Is that the type of knight you wish to be?" He demanded.

"No, Your Grace," all three replied in firmer voices simultaneously.

"Very well then. You will accept your punishment with good grace. You will prove to your King that you are the type of men a Knight ought to be, good and honourable, for the remainder of your days. Will you do this? Will you prove to your people and to your King that you are to be men and knights the realm can be proud of?" Jon asked them.

"Yes, Your Grace. We swear it," the squires swore.

"Very well then. Apologize to Samwell here, and accept your punishment and become the kind of knights the realm needs; and we shall forget this incident and think no further on it."

"Is that acceptable?" He inquired.

"Yes, Your Grace. We swear to serve the Your Grace and the realm with pride," they each swore to him.

They apologized to Sam, and went on their way. Jon hoped what he said to them would change them, for they sorely needed it.

As Jon, Samwell, and Ser Barristan made their way back to the tents Ser Barristan spoke, and their was a great amount of pride in his voice when he addressed his King.

"That was most well done Your Grace. I think you truly got through to those three and I daresay Your Grace has made a permanent impression on them. Your Father would be most proud of you," Ser Barristan told him sincerely.

"I thank you for that Ser Barristan. Sometimes people are not brought up the correct way, or do not have anyone to show them what honour truly means. If they can be shown the correct way, they may realize how much better of a man it can make them. Sometimes men only need be shown the right of a thing...or maybe I'm just naive and overly optimistic, who knows?" Jon replied.

"No, Your Grace has the right of it. Besides, sometimes the world needs some degree of optimism," Ser Barristan said strongly.

Samwell spoke up then.

"He...He's rrright, Your Grace. I think you d..did more for them then you know."

Jon smiled at him in thanks. For Some reason, he felt at ease with the other boy, it was almost as if he'd known him in some other time or place.

"So, tell me Sam. I understand you are rather well read and knowledgeable. Have you read much of history?" Jon asked him.

"Y..Yes, Your Grace. You cccould say I am. I have spent mmost of my time studying, aand history was always one of my favorite things to learn," Sam said.

Curious despite himself of why the King of all people wanted to know what he had learned. Though it was certainly true that he had studied a great deal.

"Well, if you were me; if I gain the support of the Reach; what would your next move be?" Jon asked of him.

Sam thought on his King's request. He had read extensively of the Targaryen conquest in the past, as well as others. He knew this King however liked to avoid the shedding of blood whenever possible.

"I...I, well, were I you Y..Your Grace, I should think I would gather as troops as possible and cut off the Lannister hold on K..Kings Landing. Surround them. Your dragons will continue to get bigger. Take the West from them, and they are nothing. The people of Kings Landing mahaps open the gates for you," he told the King; his knowledge of history overcoming his nerves.

Jon thought on his advice for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of such a move, and found it to be sound advice. He then decided to offer the boy the idea that had come to him.

"I have an offer for you Sam. I am in need of a scribe; someone to help me with correspondence and such as well as someone to help me organize my papers and keep track of my appointments. I would have you take that position in my personal household. At the moment it would involve alot of traveling as we are at war, but you would be in no real danger. Though, it would most likely take you away from your father and family a good amount of time. Would you take such a post?" Jon asked him.

He knew the boy to be extraordinarily intelligent, and hoped he could find his place in the world with such a job. Besides, for some unknown reason Jon liked the other boy, and felt he could be trusted.

Sam meanwhile, was overwhelmed with the King himself offering a craven like him such a position. Even if it was only a secretary, he would be working with the King himself. Such an opportunity was more than he could have ever hoped for in life.

"I..I would be honoured Your Grace, truly. Th..Thank You." Sam said.

And with that, Jon had gained a secretary and as the days passed he began to wonder how he had gotten by without him. Sam was beginning to lose some of his horrible shyness, and coming out of his shell. Through little bits and pieces of information Sam let slide about his upbringing, his personal opinion of Lord Randyll Tarly had gone down some. He had always known the Tarly Lord was a hard and martial man, but he did not think much of the man as a father. However the man was proving to be an exceptionally loyal lord, and Jon knew him to be one of the best field commanders in the whole of Westeros; so Jon kept his opinions to himself. Besides, the man had in the end not forced his son to take the Black, merely had him switch positions with his other son Dickon. Although Lord Tarly did appear to be somewhat confused by Jon's favoring of his all but disowned son, he could not deny that his son had finaly done something to please him in gaining an appointment in working so close with the monarch. Jon also found himself highly amused by how discomfited Sam became in his wife and sister's presence. Even Jon's mother Lyanna flustered the boy, much to Lyanna's amusement.

They were in full royal pomp and regalia as they entered Bitterbridge, much to Jon's displeasure as he did not care for what he sometimes called a 'mummer's farce'. Jon rode through the gates on his black stallion completely decked out in Targaryen red and black. He was wearing the armor that had once belonged to his father Prince Rhaegar. Varys had had it sent to him. Apparently, his father had a second set of his famous black armor set in blood red rubies. Personally Jon found it a bit much, but he at least knew the value of the performance he must put on. He had insisted that Dany be at his side on her own silver mare. She looked stunning in her black and red gown. Her head was adorned with a crown that once belonged to her mother Queen Rhaella, with golden dragons made of onyx, rubies, and diamonds. Jon still marvelled that Varys was able to hide so many of the Targaryen jewels away from the Usurper, and had sent them to them when they lived in the Neck. Jon himself was wearing the crown of one of his favorite ancestors, Daeron II Targaryen. Daeron the Good was a king that Jon had great respect for and one he did his best to honour. His was actually one of the names he and Dany were considering if they had a son. For a girl, they had already agreed on Rhaella, for Dany's mother and Jon's grandmother.

Behind Jon and Dany rode his sister Rhaenys and his mother Lyanna as the only actual members of the Royal Family. They were followed by all four knights of the Kingsguard in full regalia. Behind them came Prince Oberyn of Dorne and Prince Eddard of the North; the rest of the Stark family following. The rest of Jon and Dany's court followed them in order of precedence. When their procession came to a halt in front of what Jon assumed to be the Tyrell family; Jon, Dany, and Rhaenys' dragons made what appeared to be an almost choreographed descent from the air and landed beside the three Targaryens. The dragons themselves put on quite a show of power as Jon, Dany, and Rhaenys dismounted, the dragons all three raised their heads high let out a torrent of flames. To onlookers it seemed as if the dragons themselves were heralding their masters arrival. While Dany and Rhaenys's dragons were about the size of a small horse each, Jon's black beast Aegarion was by far the largest as he was already larger than Jon's stallion, (which was saying something as his horse was huge as it was). It would not be all that long and Aegarion would be large enough to ride. Jon could hardly wait for that day to arrive, as he grew more and more eager to mount his dragon and take to the skies as his ancestors once did.

In front of them, the Tyrell family looked on in various states of shock, fear, and awe at both the Targaryen dragons and even the Targaryens themselves. Dany and Rhaenys gave him a look, as if to say they told him all this show was necessary. He had to admit; it most likely was. Considering the statement of power had been made, Jon decided to put the Tyrell's at their ease somewhat. He had Aegarion join his she-dragons and handed his horse to a waiting groom as the rest of his court began to dismount. Jon went to his wife and sister and offered an arm to each, before walking as confidently as he could towards the Tyrells who had begun to collect themselves. He was pleased to see they showed very little hesitation in dropping to one knee and giving them a deep bow and curtsy. Alright, he conceded. Perhaps they were definitely correct and the show of power had been worth it.

"Your Graces," the Tyrells all greeted them.

Jon made a smooth motion with his hand for them to rise.

"Let me be the first to welcome Your Graces to Bitterbridge and the Reach," Mace Tyrell began.

"We have all eagerly awaited your return Your Grace, and that of your most Royal House," the Fat Flower told them in an overly obsequious voice.

Jon already disliked the man. Nonetheless he replied.

"We thank you for the loyalty shown now and in the past Lord Tyrell. Highgarden has long proved themselves loyal friends and allies to House Targaryen," Jon said; though he despised the courtly language he was forced to use.

"Allow me to introduce my queen, Her Grace Queen Daenerys Targaryen, and Our sister Rhaenys, the Princess Royal," he said by way of introduction of his beloved and sister.

Lyanna joined them next.

"And this is my lady mother; Lyanna, the Dowager Princess of Dragonstone," he said.

"Prince Oberyn, I'm sure you know. My Uncle; Eddard, Prince of the North and my lady aunt, the Princess Catelyn. Their son and heir; Robb, the Prince of Moat Cailin. My cousins, the Princesses Sansa and Arya of Winterfell," Jon said as he introduced Prince Oberyn and his Stark relations.

"We are most pleased to receive you all. Allow me to introduce my lady wife; Lady Alerie Hightower Tyrell. My mother; the Lady Olenna Redwyne Tyrell. My son and heir; Willas Tyrell. My son Ser Loras Tyrell. Lastly, but certainly not least my only daughter; the Lady Margaery of House Tyrell- the Rose of Highgarden. My son Garlan is with the army at present, but he shall join us later," Lord Mace said, introducing his family.

Jon had to admit, they were an attractive family; all light golden skin, light brown hair, and rosy cheeks. Lady Margaery was a beauty to be sure, not that she could possibly compete with his Dany in his eyes. He thought that if all went well, she and Robb would make a most handsome pair. He was actually more interested Lord Mace's heir Willas. He had an air around him that was different from his siblings. While all three were exceptionally good looking, Jon could feel an aura of vanity surrounding Loras and Margaery that could not be found with Willas. From first glance, Jon could also see kindness in his eyes that put him at his ease, but did not detract from the intelligence he could sense as well.

Dinner that evening was a rather tedious affair, that involved even more pomp and ceremony than Jon preferred. He was pleased however to see most everyone getting on quite well with one another. Dany seemed to be enjoying Margaery's company, and he was very pleased to see Rhaenys and Willas were interacting wonderfully with one another. Jon could tell his sister was truly enjoying herself and not merely putting on a show. This pleased him.

Margaery seemed rather admiring of Robb, and he was halfway smitten with her already. That was no great surprise as she certainly enticing. She was definitely rather flirtatious; and Jon couldn't help but notice some of the looks she sent his way. Jon however was merely coldly pleasant as to give no thought that would encourage any scheme that involved him. No matter how unobservant he was about such things normally, it still amazed his just how many woman that wouldn't have paid him the slightest bit of attention when he was the 'Bastard of Winterfell', now did everything they could to gain his notice. He had found however, that his beautiful wife, sister, cousins, mother, and the Lady Ashara made rather excellent shields to keep the grasping types at bay. It thoroughly amused him how some young women took one look at Dany, and did not even attempt to compete.

There was one guest at Bitterbridge that Jon was surprised to see, Peytr Baelish. Apparently, he had been sent by Lord Tywin and Cersei to secure an alliance by way of a marriage between Margaery and Joffrey the Ilborn. Jon was delighted to see the little worm though. The evidence Lord Varys had forwarded to Jon had been enlightening to say the least. Of course they already knew Baelish had betrayed his Uncle in Kings Landing, which could have very well led to his death had he not been rescued. Knowing he had purposefully lied to Brandon Stark, and essentially was the catalyst for the entire Rebellion, was a crime on a whole other level. After he made sure to conclude the Tyrell alliance, Jon would be making damned sure Littlefinger burned. That however must wait for the moment.

The next couple of days was spent doing little but going from one entertainment to the next. Little was said on the matter of alliances. Most of the time was spent allowing Rhaenys and Robb to get to know their prospective matches. He didn't even have to ask Robb to know that he was more than prepared to offer for the Lady Margaery's hand. Jon's sister was harder to understand. While Rhaenys and Willas seemed to be getting along famously, he did not want her to feel pressured in the slightest amount. The Tyrell alliance was of paramount importance, this he knew. His sister was also well aware of how important this was. That was part of Jon's concern though. He didn't wish his sister an unhappy marriage, just to gain this alliance. As his troops numbers stood, he could win the war without them; it would certainly be prolonged though.

So it was on the third full evening after their arrival Jon asked Rhaenys so accompanys him on a walk with their dragons. He needed to understand what she truly felt before he met with the Lady Olenna by himself; something he was supremely apprehensive about. They had ventured to a meadow not far from the keep.

"Alright, tell me truly Rhae, what do you think about Lord Willas? Don't tell me what people expect, what do you truly think sister?" Jon asked Rhaenys.

She was silent for a long moment, apparently collecting her thoughts.

"Jae, you know how isolated I've lived for most of my life. I mean, I loved Greywater Watch and growing up with Lya and Aunt Ashara, but this is the first time I've ever really experienced much of what the world has to offer since I was very small. I always used to picture the man I would one day wish to marry, if I was ever able to live outside of the Usurper's shadow that is. I think every girl dreams of such things growing up; of their knight in shining armor and all. I was no different."

Jon had no idea where she was going with this.

"Lord Willas will never be a knight in shining armor. His joust with Uncle Oberyn as a young boy ensured that. For a man with a handicap such as his though, he has pushed himself in other ways that are just as noble and interesting than most men would have ever been capable of. His bad leg is no bother to me. His other attributes more than make up for it. He has so many and varied interests that you can't help but be somewhat in awe of him. War will never be his forte, but he is very passionate about a great many other things. I actually think you would quite like him Jae. He's studied so many different subjects that their are few men more well rounded than he." She explained.

"Alright, I understand all that. Is it enough though? Is he someone you could see yourself being happy with?" Jon inquired.

Again, she was silent for a while; gathering her thoughts.

Jon was quite surprised to see her actually blushing lightly. That was certainly interesting. It took a great deal to fluster his normally composed older sister.

"Yes," she stated strongly.

"Yes, I do believe I can easily imagine spending my days with him. He also has a kindness to him that I know well is not common. I do think I could be very happy with Lord Willas, brother. He and I are well suited, and I know he is fond of me. I have to marry someone appropriate, and I can think of none I would be better suited towards in all respect. Plus, he is quite nice to look upon as well." Rhaenys explained.

"Alright Rhae, I shall ask for an audience with Lady Olenna. I have never really done this before, but at least I know she won't mince words and we can at least speak plainly. I shudder to think if I had go over this with that damned Mace Tyrell. Frankly, I can barely stand to be in the same room as the man." Jon told her.

She gave a very un-ladylike snort at that.

"Yes, I can certainly believe that. I'm glad you're just going to deal with her. It shall make things so much simpler." she said.

"Well, just make sure she doesn't hatch any plots to off me and Dany, if you would." Jon said...only somewhat joking.

"I'd burn anyone who even so much as thought of harming you two. I've watched how hard you've worked these past months. You couldn't give me the throne under any circumstances. No, you leave that to me; they'll know the repercussions of plotting against the Targaryens." Rhaenys said fiercely.

Jon brought his sister into his arms. He had never felt as connected and protective about any of his female relatives as he was Rhaenys and Arya. He would do anything to ensure their happiness.

"I love you Rhae. I just want you to be happy." Jon told her.

Rhaenys gave him a beaming smile.

"I love you too little brother."

 **Next-** _An alliance is made, and Littlefingers end as the Lannister hold on the throne is further shaken._


End file.
